My Life is full of Surprises
by Total Romance Fan
Summary: Zelda (missing princess that about everyone has forgotten about, Princess of Destiny, and a Sage) is a new student in Hyrule High, searching for the 'Hero' as Impa says in order to return Hyrule back to its former glory. Warning: My story so I might have things from different kinds of Zelda games in here.
1. Prologue: The Past

**Hey! This is my first ZeLink Fan-Fiction story, so it would really help if you guys gave me some advice or suggestions! Criticism is also welcome, because I know it won't be the best, maybe a little boring... Anyways R&R! **

**P.S just cause they have a Castle doesn't mean that this one is in the past, in my story it's more modern, Castle town has a mayor, and the King and Queen are the boss, the mayor is more of like the employ, both are equally important. If there are any questions PM me or Review.**

**_Prologue: _**

_It was Mid-Winter, and Hyrule glistened in the the sun, making the light snow covering the surface sparkle delightfully, there surrounded by trees and other plant life (although the trees were frozen they looked wonderful at that time)_

_While everything was peaceful on the outside, inside the castle, King Nohansen II was pacing a little outside of the infirmary anxiously waiting for his new daughter (also his first child) _

_Suddenly the doctor came out after what felt like a century since his wife Queen Zelda had been rushed in._

_" Well doctor?" nervously glancing at the doctor._

_" No worries Daphnes, she's doing fine, a very beautiful, and healthy baby girl" patting the Kings shoulder for reassurance._

_" May I?" gesturing to the door that the doctor had closed_

_" Why of course, be my guest"_

_With a 'thank you' the King rushed inside over to her wife's side, Queen Zelda was in the bed, carrying a little bundle close to her. Upon closer observation he saw his daughter, she had little blond curls, blue-violet eyes, glinting curiously in the light, she also had a wonderful smile._

_" She's as beautiful as you my darling" chuckling as the baby cooed in her arms._

_" She truly is beautiful, what shall we name her?" gazing lovingly at the baby girl._

_" Zelda, after her beautiful mother" after that they smiled down at Princess Zelda who was sleeping soundly in her mothers arms. Little did they know that in the future they no longer will have her..._

_~~~~* 1 Week Later *~~~~_

_Sitting at the throne room, while discussing political issues. Princess Zelda lay in a crib looking around curiously, awed at every little thing, not understanding most objects around her. _

_Around the crib stood three beautiful Goddesses, Din, the Goddess of Power, Nayru the Goddess of Wisdom, and Farore the Goddess of Courage. _

_" Poor girl, she doesn't even know what's in store for her" Nayru said looking symthaectically _

_" Well she doesn't know much now" Din muttered earning glares from her two sisters_

_" What? It's true she's only a week old what do you expect her to understand? Government? War? Peace? The future?" _

_" Din don't be ridiculous! Of course she won't understand them _now _but she will know later on, after all she does bear the Triforce of Wisdom"_

_" Enough bickering sisters let us get to our task at hand" Nayru looked back at Princess Zelda_

_" I gift thou with good health and glamours beauty , so thy may get through some of thy toughest tasks and although her time as a princess will be short she will still look looke a princess" Din closed her eyes for a moment to successfully finish_

_ " I gift thou with thou with exceptional wisdom, and knowledge so you may be successful in solving problems easily and quickly in times of need or danger" as her sister did before Nayru closed her eyes for that moment_

_" I gift though with a strong will and a caring heart, so thy will never lose sight in what is right and will do thy best to solve the problem while thy help others around thou" as her sisters before did Farore closed her eyes until she finished_

_" Don't worry Zelda, we'll always be watching and protecting you" they whispered, which Zelda smiled in response, with a final goodbye the goddesses disappeared shimmering with beautiful gold sparkles._

_~_~_~ Later that evening ~_~_~_

_Despite that the morning was sunny and nice, in the evening it suddenly started pouring as if trying to warn them of an upcoming evil. Queen Zelda stood over looking at the wide window staring outside into the storm._

_' Something is gravely wrong' she thought ' I can feel an evil presence that will come soon, I must prepare! Something tells me that Princess Zelda will not be safe'_

_She glanced over at his husband as he was discussing something with Impa, the nursemaid,and a dear friend, also belonging in the Shadow Clan, or the Sheikah's. Impa is one of the last Sheikahs now._

_But before she could say anything about her feelings, the door to the throne room flew open landing in a resounding ' thud' standing at the doorway (or door-less) was a man in a dark cloak._

_" Who are you?!" demanded the King, abruptly standing up glaring at the intruder_

_This caused the man under the cloak to smirk, as if in slow motion the Queen suddenly realized that this man could end their lives not to mention Princess Zelda's, though she knew that this man didn't know about Zelda yet._

_Quickly she turned to Impa, motioning her to go behind the throne for a moment, hastily they both went behind the throne, while the King started questioning the mysterious man._

_Facing Impa with a depressing look on her beautiful face, grieve creeping over her delicate features._

_" Impa, please you must take Zelda and hide her in Castle Town! I can tell that the man in the cloak does not know about Zelda yet, and he won't care about a nursemaid running off with an infant as much as if I were to run off" delicately handing Impa Zelda._

_" Understood, I'll miss you Queen Zelda" giving each other a hug they separated, Impa _

_" Hurry Impa! May the Goddesses protect you and Zelda, I wish you the best of luck!" Looking down at the little girl, with caring eyes, Queen Zelda reluctantly handed the nursemaid her only daughter, and only hope for Hyrule now" whispered the Queen looking out the window._

_Feeling tears sting her eyes, daring to spill, looking at the ceiling and blinking them back._

_" No, they'll be ok, Zelda will make it, she'll grow up to be a beautiful, intelligent girl. She'll make a fine queen one day" Queen Zelda kept telling herself as Impa made her way out, " I love you" she whispered before charging back into the throne room to aid her husband, King Nohansen II._

_As Impa landed outside, looking back she could see that the man had revealed himself, _

_" Just as I thought, Ganondorf" she muttered to herself, gritting her teeth. Standing up, she started sprinting off to the stables, where she would take Epona, a fair, gingered haired, horse._

_While sprinting Zelda started stirring, and soon began to cry. _

_" Don't worry little one, I'll protect you, your safe now" trying to comfort and soothe the poor princess, after a little while she finally settled down, staring at up at Impa as if she knew that something bad was happening and trying to comfort or reassure that she was okay._

_Smiling Impa took Epona out of her stable, carefully carrying Zelda, she hoisted herself ontop of her, slowly at first heading to Castle Town as fast as they could..._

**Well thats it for now, please comment about how you feel about it. Question of the chapter: What is your favorite song? Answering this will help me later on in the story. **


	2. Lesson 1: Archery

**Hey! First day for my new story and I already have two followers! Thank you Kuntalviv, fierygummybears, and wolflink207 for following! Thank you Kuntalviv for reviewing! Hope you liked it, and this one, don't be afraid to review! Thanks to others that stopped to read too.**

**This is still in the Prologue, sorry if this is confusing, if you have questions, you can either PM me or review, either way works! **

_Riding as fast as they could to Castle Town, although they were about five miles away from the Castle, they could hear the King and Queen scream in agony, and anguish._

_Impa gritted her teeth, and tightend her hold on Epona's reins._

_" I won't fail you Queen Zelda, I'll take care of Zelda and we'll bring him down, he'll regret it all" riding a bit faster, until Castle Town came into view._

_Castle Town was one of the larger cities in Hyrule,__ Impa pulled slightly on Epona's reins so that they were now trotting through the cities, searching for their destination. Riding a little further, passing buildings, shops, and other stores along the way. _

_Finally after five more minutes they reached an enchanting two story house, it had a nice home feeling around the house, there was a silver fence that came about Impa's solar_

_Finally after five more minutes they reached an enchanting two story house, it had a nice home feeling around the house, there was a silver fence that came to about Impa's solar __plexus (above her stomach, lower then her chest), there were also flower beds and a large Cherry Blossom tree._

_Even though they were outside she knew this person very well, and have spent times in her enjoyable house._

_" Zelda will have a splendid childhood here, I also know that she's expecting a child soon too, she'll be delighted to have an extra hand to help her, not to mention what she could teach Zelda" with a smile on her face she walked up to the door._

_Not bothering to knock, she stood there for about ten seconds before the door flew open, standing there was a young women about in her early thirties, with a dark brunet colored hair tied neatly in a ponytail, wearing a navy blue T-shirt, and grey sweatpants._

_" Impa? Is that really you?" the young women stared blinking a couple of times to make sure it wasn't a joke._

_" Nice to see you too Ashei" Impa greeted with a warm smile, seeing her friends daughter, if only she could see her now..._

_She heard Ashei gasp as she saw what Impa was holding in her hands,_

_" Is that a baby?" Ashei stared at the small bundle_

_" Yes it is, though I can not say anymore, not here in the open"_

_" Understood, come on in, I'll take Epona to the stables while you sit down" reaching over and taking Epona's reins from Impa and heading towards the back, where there was a large field._

_Impa sighed as she went inside, instantly feeling the warmth from Ashei's house, settling herself in a chair, another minute passed until Ashei appeared at the doorway, as she shut the door, heading into the kitchen._

_Four minutes later she came out with some tea, sandwiches, and a baby bottle with milk in it. Walking over towards Impa, she gently placed the palate of food on the nearest table, and then handing the baby bottle to her._

_" So, what brings you here with a baby?" Ashei asked after a moment_

_" Well, lets just say that as we predicted **he **came by a little over two hours ago," Impa started, earning a small gasp from Ashei_

_" Y-you mean that **he's **overtaken the Castle?" Ashei asked frightened_

_" Yes, and I managed to escape, with... Princess Zelda" looking down at the Princess as she was still devouring her beverage._

_" That's The Princess Zelda?" shocked she stared at the baby in Impa's arms. Chuckling she nodded her head._

_" Im going to need your help Ashei, when Zelda becomes of age, ready to wield a bow, and a sword, I would like it if you could teach her" _

_" Of course Impa" replied Ashei._

_" When is your little one due?" _

_" Oh! She's due in five months!"_

_" Any ideas on her name?" _

_" Well a couple" the young women stared at nothing in particular as she was lost in thought, _

_" It is getting rather late Ashei, let us retire to bed"_

_" Yes, right this way, it's a good thing we still have that crib, from when we first sensed his presence.._

_~~~~* Five Months Later *~~~~_

_" Congradulations, miss! A healthy baby girl!" the nurse handed Ashei a bundle, while Impa stood carring a five month year old baby girl._

_" Well what are you going to name her, Ashei?" Impa asked coming over to see the new baby._

_" I think Im going to name her, Anju" beaming down at her new daughter_

_ ~~~~* Seven years later *~~~~_

Anju's house, backyard in the fields. March 27

_" Come here Zelda, we're going to try something new" taking Zelda's hand, Ashei took her to the open field._

_" Where are we going Auntie Ashie?" asked Zelda, relentlessly following Ashei_

_" I'm going to teach you two things, OK?" _

_" What are they?"_

_" Well, I'm going to teach you archery and how to use a sword"_

_" Cool! You really know how to use both?" slightly jumping up and down, looking enthusiastically at her_

_" Of course, would I lie to you Zel?" chuckling at the eager seven year old jumping around _

_" Well..." Zelda said feigning innocent _

_" Heh, Ok little missy, which would you prefer to learn first?" lightly ruffling her hair._

_" Hey! I'm not that small!" pouting, and crossing her arms_

_" Trust me, compared to me, your pretty small" _

_" I guess your right, hm I think I'd like to learn archery first!"_

_" Nice choice, come on let's go to the field, I've set up some targets for us" _

_When they got over there, Ashei had put up targets all around, over by a tree were a couple of bows._

_" Ok, Zelda first we need to find a bow right for you" heading over to the pile of bows, neatly resting on the tree. Carefully looking at the pile, Ashei took out two bows, one larger than the other, the smaller one had a slight ' S' shape, the other bow was the same but slightly larger_

_" Ok Zelda, these bows are for beginners and experts, these are much easier to pull back, but still require some strength, these are the 'recurve' bows" leading Zelda over to the targets, in front of the target, Zelda can see that there are a couple of circles on the paper like structure_

_" What are the circles for?" pointing ahead to the circles_

_" Those are your targets, if you hit the two outer white circles, you get one or two points depending on what one you hit, so the largest one is one point, then the the slightly smaller one is two, then the next ones or the black circles are going to be three, or four points, and so on understand?"_

_" Yeah, so does that mean the small red circle in the middle is worth ten points?" _

_" Yes that does, so are you ready to start?" taking a couple of arrows, Ashei walked over to Zelda, explaining how their supposed to stand._

_" Stand shoulder-width apart completely sideways to the target, keep your straight back, and your head turn toward the target, your arms are the only body part that moves"_

_After adjusting Zelda in the proper stance, she taught her how to load the arrow in. _

_"There will be three fletchings on your arrow, two fletchings the same color and one different. When loading your arrow, the odd-colored fletching should face away from the bow and toward you. Place the split ending at the back of the arrow on the string of your bow pushing it in until you hear a click. The nock should be placed in between the drawback pad for your fingers"_

_" To shoot, just relax your hand holding the arrow and follow through with the shot. Don't put down your bow or change your position until your arrow is in its target"_

_" Hold the bow with three fingers (pointer, middle and ring) but keep the thumb lowered. Keeping a straight back and extending your arms. In order to aim, draw back your arrow just underneath your eye so that you can stare down the entire shaft (length of your arrow). Bring the arrow to a point where the back and front end of the arrow align and you're looking down at a straight angle"_

_" So, any questions?"_

_" Um," looking at her cluelessly _

_" Don't worry Zel, you'll do great!"_

_" Sure I will" muttered Zelda, taking her stance she tried to remember what Ashei just explained. Taking a deep breath, focusing at the red center, she pulled back, aimed and let the arrow cut through the air flying to the target._

_A second later it hit the eight point target, staring in disbelief, Zelda turned to Ashei who was smiling at her warmly,_

_" See Zelda, you were worried over nothing, that was a great shot!"_

_" I can't believe I just got eight points on my first try!" Zelda said beaming._

_" Ok, let try a couple more before heading in, lunch will be done soon, and then it's off to learning with Impa! Next week we'll learn how to wield a sword"_

_Zelda was still over joyed as she shot another arrow, hitting the nine point target. Ten minutes later with a total of thirty eight points, two nine points, two eight points and one four point._

_" Hey, I heard that you and Anju will be learning horseback ridding tomorrow! Excited?"_

_" Yes! I can't wait to ride Epona!" continuing their conversation as they entered the house._

_~*~*~~*~~*~*~* Check out the questions at the bottom Plz thanks! *~*~**~*~~*~_

**Well that's it for this chapter! Hopefully I didn't bore you guys to death, R&R! **

Important question in this chapter: What personality should Zelda have? And what about Links personality? All up to you guys, review so I can see your answers! Thanks!

Questions for this chapter:

Favorite Song?

Who has a December Birthday that would like Zelda to have the same Birthday?

Who has a May Birthday that wouldn't mind if Anju had the same birthday?

What character would you like to see in this story?


	3. Swords and spells

**Hi! I'm back with another chapter! I am so so so sorry for the long wait! Thank you Flame Falcon for helping! Sorry if the previous chapter was boring, hate to break it to you, but this chapter might be just as boring. I'm not good with these, but they are necessary. If you have any suggestions, don't hesitate to share them!**

Ashei's backyard. March 28

_" Ok Anju, your assignment for today is to do questions one through fifteen, on page one-hundred four in your math journal, be sure to show your work" Impa stood in the doorway that lead to the backyard, watching Zelda as she shot another arrow, hitting her target from a far (in this case it was an acorn hanging high from a tree branch about ten feet away)_

_" Nice shot Zel!" Ashei exclaimed, patting Zelda on the back. " You've improved a lot!"_

_" Thank you" Zelda beamed_

_" Quite impressive Zelda" Impa said heading over to them_

_" Thank you Impa, what brings you here? I thought you were teaching Anju math" Zelda asked, while Ashei took her bow and arrows away, setting them back to their spot_

_" We just finished, and I wanted to teach you something, I think you'll like it"_

_" Really? What is it?" confused she followed Impa to the field, which now had targets hanging from tree branches randomly, 'What's with the targets? They weren't here yesterday, where they?' thought Zelda looking around_

_" I'm going to teach some basic magic, those are your targets" breaking Zelda out of her thoughts_

_" Magic?! Is that possible? You really have magical powers?" astonished she looked at her mother figure, after something happened to her birth-parents_

_" Yes Zelda" chuckled Impa as Zelda continued to stare at her in awe, as Zelda was about to ask another question, as if to prove to Zelda that she indeed have magical powers, she used Farore's Wind, vanishing before her eyes._

_Amazed Zelda twirled around, trying to see where Impa vanished to, "Impa? Where'd you go?" _

_No response, Zelda nearly jumped out of her skin when someone or something tapped on her shoulder. Letting out a squeak, she turned around to see Impa had re-appeared behind her._

_" Impa! Dear Goddesses, please don't do that! You nearly gave me a heart attack!" Zelda said, trying to calm her rapidly beating heart._

_" Sorry dear, now are you ready to give it a try?" _

_" Yes, what do I do?" _

_" What I just did was called 'Farore's Wind', this will help you get spots a safe spot, or to hide like just did, you can also transport other things with you. Remember, magic is all connected to your emotions" explained Impa, " Now, I want you to concentrate on a spot that you'd like to go to, after you have that spot in mind, close your eyes and relax as the wind around you changes"_

_Nodding Zelda saw an open spot about five feet away from her, concentrating on that spot, she closed her eyes picturing her destination and relaxed as the wind shifted around her._

_A couple seconds later, the wind returned to normal. Tentatively she opened her eyes to see that she only moved about a foot from where Impa stood now_

_" Not bad for your first try Zelda, but judging by your facial expression, that wasn't where you planned to go, correct?" _

_" Yeah, I planned to go a bit farther than this spot" Zelda sighed_

_" Don't worry about that, you'll get better the more we try you're already doing great" Impa encouraged putting a hand gently on Zelda's shoulder, " Now would you like to try another spell?" _

_" Yes!" returning back to her old self_

_" Good, the next spell is called 'Nayru's Love' this spell makes a protective shield over the person, group, crowd, ect. depending on how strong the persons magic is" _

_Demenstrating, Impa stood back, " Zelda I need you to take your bow and arrows over here and shoot an arrow at me" instructed Impa, closing her eyes, while a shimmering light blue __shield appeared_

_Hesitantly, Zelda obeyed Impa's request and went to retrieve her bow and arrows._

_" Are you sure about this?" asked Zelda, as she readied her arrow, aiming for her shoulder or close to her shoulder so she wont actually hit her mother figure, she couldn't lose her._

_" Yes Zelda, don't worry this should reflect the arrow" Impa replied calmly_

_" Ok if you say so" muttered Zelda before she let the arrow go, shutting her eyes tightly, waiting to hear a scream of pain, but it didn't come._

_Timidly, after a couple of seconds, she opened her eyes to see that Impa was still there, unharmed, looking around for her arrow she saw that it was a couple of inches away from her head wedged in to the tree behind her_

_Staring with wide-eyes at the arrow that could have stuck her, she slowly turned to Impa, still shocked at what could have happened_

_" Guess I should have told you to move" Impa said looking at Zelda calmly. Zelda started back at her gaping, 'She knew it could have hit me?!' panicked Zelda, 'W-what if it actually did!?'_

_" I told you that it reflected the attack, didnt I?" asked Impa, breaking Zelda's thoughts_

_" Um," still recovering, Zelda didn't answer. After what seemed like forever, Impa came over to Zelda, placing a hand reassuringly on her shoulders, " Don't worry about it Zelda, I would have stopped it if it was going to hit you," _

_Zelda just nodded, not knowing what else to say,_

_" So, are you ready to give it a try?"_

_" Yeah," answered Zelda finally calmed down, then she realized something, as if reading Zelda's mind, " No Zelda, I'm not going to be shooting arrows at you" Impa chuckled as Zelda let out a relieved sigh._

_" But I will throwing these shurikens at you" pulling out a star like dagger from her pocket, " Don't worry Zelda, you'll be fine" although she said that, Zelda couldn't help but panic._

_" Now, magic is based on your emotions. Now you need to concentrate on a barrier around you, stopping the attack. If you think it will help, than you can imagin the shuriken flying towards you, cutting your skin. With that image in your mind it will be easier to want to stop the shurikan, but as you master it, it'll come easier and quicker to you" after briefly explaining, Impa stepped away and went over to her previous spot, readying the shuriken and aiming for Zelda_

_" Focus Zelda, I know you can do this" Impa called out as Zelda got in to position, closing her eyes, she could see the shuriken fly at her, trying to pierce through her skin causing her blood to gush out, red and sticky causing extreme pain._

_Keeping that thought she could sense it fly towards her, just before it could hit her, held out her hand trying to stop it from coming in contact with her. When she realized that it didn't hit her, she opened her eyes, seeing that she had used 'Nayru's Love' deflecting the shuriken and keeping her safe._

_" I did it!" Zelda yelled happily, earning a nod of approval from Impa who was heading towards her._

_" Nice job Zelda, I knew you could do it" embracing Zelda in a hug._

_" Thank you! So what's next?" Zelda asked excited to learn another spell, seeing her enthusiasm Impa chuckled._

_" Ok, don't get to excited now dear, the next spell is called 'Din's Fire' this spell is for attacking enemies from afar or above, from the side, just about any position, this time we're going to be shooting at the targets I've set up" Impa leading Zelda to the makeshift-targets._

_" 'Din's Fire' is as the name applies, it's fire very dangerous but you can control for a little while before it explodes" Impa continued to explain, " Or you could use it as a light source in a dark area, it's a little more difficult so do not be upset if it does not work"_

_Stepping back, Impa rose her hand staring directly at the target, and creating a fireball seconds later, hurling it towards the target. Zelda stared watching the fireball collide into the target setting it on fire._

_" Whoa, remind me not to get on your bad side" muttered Zelda staring at the flames, Impa chuckled at her remark before clenching her fist and distinguishing the fire,_

_" You'll learn how to do that soon enough, in order to cast 'Din's Fire' you'll have to focus on your emotions, but this time you need to focus on more on your anger, or will to do something depending on the situation. For example if you were angry or angered than that could flare up your power, so you need to be careful or you just might burn someone or something."_

_" Remember this is a little more difficult then your other spells you learned today, so don't be frustrated if you don't get it on your first try" _

_Nodding Zelda closed her eyes, trying very hard to make a fireball and shoot it at the target, 'concentrate Zelda, you can do this, think about something trying to hurt your loved ones and trying to save them' she chanted over and over again in her head._

_Suddenly she felt something warm surging through her body and to her extended arm, opening her eyes she saw that a fireball was forming in her palm, a small one but a fireball no doubt._

_Thrusting the fireball forward as it flew from her palm, despite being able to create a fireball it only traveled two feet before exploding._

_" Not bad for a beginner" Impa said smiling down at Zelda_

_" Thanks Impa! Are we learning anymore spells today?" she asked excitedly _

_" Im afraid not dear, using magic will take a lot out of you, its better if we stop for today, but you can practice 'Farore's Wind' a little more, I'd like to see if you've improved since then" _

_Although Zelda was sad that she wouldn't learn anymore right now, she was still happy to be using magic._

_As Zelda begun 'Farore's Wind', Impa was having a conversation telepathically. _

_" Impa are you there?" asked the voice_

_" Yes, I am here Hylia" Impa replied to the Goddess Hylia_

_" How is Zelda? Any signs yet?"_

_" She is doing well with her magic so far, and as far as her academics she has a lot of knowledge as well, but there are no signs yet" _

_" When she becomes twelve be sure to tell her of her mission, but do not reveal to much"_

_" Understood, tomorrow I shall tell her of the legend"_

_" Very good, I must tell you something"_

_" What is it Hylia?"_

_" I have sent someone to teach her swordsmanship, he shall be there soon after we are done talking"_

_" Ok, I shall keep an eye out" _

_" He shall bear a sword for her the 'Raven Storm' she should be able to transfer her magic to this sword if need be to aid her" _

_" Very well, I will wait for his arrival, thank you Hylia" _

_" No need old friend, I shall depart now, good-bye Impa, we will be watching over you" _

_" Tell the others not to worry, I shall take good care of her, good-bye Hylia, I will contact you later" With that the conversation ended, as Hylia told her, someone soon after rode over to Zelda._

_Zelda craned her head up at the figure standing before her. He was tall, really TALL and she could see ornate golden armor beneath his worn travlers cloak. She immediately felt very intiminated by him, and she felt her feet backing up from him, only to have them trip over each other. Beneath his cowl, the figure cracked a small smile at her._

_" Don't be afraid little one, I will not hurt you" his voice was deep and carried a lot of weight, like thunder in the skies. Which did little to calm Zelda down, taking a deep breath she tried to calm herself down before she spoke trying to sound calm, although her voice betrayed her._

_" Th-then what d-do you w-want me f-for?" 'Darn it, he's so intiminating that he has me stuttering!' if there was one thing that Zelda dis-liked was stuttering, it was very 'unladylike' as Impa would say if only she was here to see her now._

_" I have something for you" there was a pause, like he was choosing his words carefully to not scare her anymore than she already was, " The reason I am giving you this is hard to explain at the moment, but in due time you will understand" he than knelt down on one knee and pulled something from his armor. It was wrapped in white cloth, embroidered with symbols Zelda barely reconized, as if it was a dream. She could make out the shape of the gift, it was long and slender._

_She tentatively took the gift from him, eyeing it hesitantly before she removed the white cloth and felt the cold touch of steel beneath it. She let out a small squeak as her hand came in contact with the steel and hesitated before carefully unwrapping the rest of it. Her breath hitched when she finally uncovered the item, it was a sword, one she had never seen before._

_It was big, large even as if a giant could wield it. The sword was made of blacken steel, with several dark feather hanging from the hilt. The guard was fashioned frok fine gold, reinforced with steel for protection. The blade curved slightly and on the middle of the face was a lightning bolt inscribed onto both sides._

_" This is the Raven Storm, a fine blade for a fair maiden, that is why it is yours" the stranger held the blade before her. Zelda gripped the sword, expecting it to weigh a hundred pounds, give or take a few. But to her surprise the sword adjusted to fit her small nine-year old hands._

_The stranger chuckled at her surprised reaction, " Ah, I forgot to mention that this sword is also made for people with magical powers, so you can use that with magic"_

_" Thank you mister, but I'm afraid I don't know how to use a sword" she said disappointed, she was about to hand the sword back when she heard him speak._

_" Well, we can change that" she looked up at him surprised and a little confused but he just grinned under his hood._

~~- A few hours later -~~

_Zelda landed on her behind again for the umpteenth time this day. The Lone Wanderer, as he told her to call him, overshadowed her. _

_" Down again" The Lone Wanderer shook his head, "Thats the third time in a row, Lioness" Zelda laughed at the nickname he'd given her about an hour or so ago, he was teaching her the basics of swordplay and she was soon attacking and defending herself against him._

_He reached out his hand to help her up back on her feet. " Now remember what I taught you, let you blade work with you, not the other way around" she nodded and he motioned for her to attack him._

_She lashed out like someone else was possessing her. He countered the blow with one of his deaf turns of hiss blade. Thinking fast to avoid the attack that was coming quickly, she casted 'Farore's Wind' and appeared right behind him. _

_The Lone Wanderer chuckled as Zelda tried to strike him from behind, he turned and blocked her attack before he back-flipped about twelve feet away from her. Zelda was a little bewildered that he could see her, even from behind but rushed forward towards The Lone Wanderer, who was now in a defensive stance._

_" Never hesitate" Zelda nodded while thrusting the blade forward, the tip was soon enveloped by the golden hand." Know you weapon and if you fail, it will be used against you" he than pushed her back and took an offensive position. Attacking was all he did for what seemed like forever, but Zelda managed to weather each attack._

_He brought his sword down towards her right side, but as Zelda prepared for the attack, in mid-swipe he changed hands and brought to her lowered defensive side. " Hey! You told me to never change sword hands!" she lashed out, causing her trainer to laugh._

_" Yes, but once you learn how to wield a blade you won't be taking orders from me" he than kicked the sword out of her hands which caused Zelda fall on her backside again. Her trainer just shook his head and smiled. " You're a fast learner, but I can only teach so much in so little time"_

_Zelda's eyes shot open, " But why? I still have so much to learn!"_

_The Lone Wanderer sheathed his sword, " I know, but don't worry in due time you will learn, I see a couple different of teachers in your future"_

_" Who?" _

_" Now, where's the fun in that?" he chuckled as Zelda pouted. " Come on know, your guardians must be wondering where you are" he helped Zelda up and together they walked back to Ashei's house._

**Well that's it for this chapter, please R&R! Thanks again Flame Falcon for helping with the spar scene! I promise to update sooner sorry! The next chapter is going to be a little explanation about what's happened, and then she goes to school.**

~~- More Questions -~~

What are your seven favorite names?

What are your favorite party songs?

Suggestions for Link's last name?

Suggestions for teachers? (First and Last names)


	4. The Present

**Hola! I'm back again, hopefully this time I'm not as late as the last time. Thank you Silver for your help, I've used your birthday as Zelda's since you were the first to answer. So nows the moment you've been waiting for... School! Hehe ok, maybe not exactly but that's close enough. But before we can get that far, I'm going to be explaining a little more of the past so we're not confused (hopefully) but if you have any question than you can PM me or review, I'll answer ASAP. Well, enjoy!**

**Warning: Sorry for people who are against MalonXLink, I'm afraid that there going to be in this story, but if you strongly dislike that I'll be able to make it up to you guys at the end. Because I STRONGLY dislike MALONXLINK! ;) Sorry for all the MalonXLink fans! **

_Over the next seven years, after the Lone Wanderer came to visit I've learned a lot more than I expected. I should probably tell you what I'm talking about. Hi, my name is Zelda Harkinian, rightful heir of Hyrule. I just turned sixteen on December the twenty-second Yes I'm the Princess of Hyrule, I'm also the Princess of Destiny, the seventh sage and I bear the Triforce of Wisdom. Woohoo._

_If you couldn't tell, I'm being sarcastic. Why? Because I just found out about it a year ago. I've been traveling all around Hyrule, Impa says she has a feeling that I might need the experience on my adventure._

_As you all know the Legend, the Triforce of Courage must stop the evil and save Hyrule along with the Triforce of Wisdom. But the only problem is that we have no idea who that person is! As I've gotten older, my dreams have become... Weird.. Like I'm seeing into the past or future._

_Looks the legends coming soon, as soon as we started traveling, our 'King' has been up to no good. He's been searching for the Bearer of Courage as well. But he doesn't know that he isn't royalty or noble. It shouldn't be long 'till he figures that out._

_But I guess not all bad things came out from traveling, I did get to learn a lot more magic, I've also improved on my archery and swordsplay! Guess the Lone Wanderer was right, I did a couple different teachers teach me. I also learned how to turn into Sheik, my alter-ego._

_I also met my cousins! Turns out Ashei's one of my seven cousins! She's the third oldest, and she's teaching me swordsplay and archery, my other cousins are also teaching me different things. My other cousins have come too._

_Arietta the oldest (thirty years old), has three kids, a seven year old (Jack), five year old (Lucas) a three year old (Allison) and another one coming. Arietta has long, bright scarlet colored hair, with emerald green eyes._

_Is teaching me how to play all kinds of instrument like the harp, ocarina, violin, piano, guitar and a little bit of drums. She's also teaching me different songs, because 'I have an angelic voice' her words not mine._

_Diana the second oldest (twenty-six years old), has twin girls Faith and Grace fours years old. Diana has green shoulder length hair, usually in a high ponytail, with hazel brown eyes._

_Diana teaches about the environment and all that inhabits. She takes me to Death Mountain, a couple Fairy Fountains, Gerudo Valley, Hyrule Castle Town, Kakariko Village, Kokiri Forest, Lake Hylia, and the Lost Woods._

_I've also learned about the different races and tribes in Hyrule, like the Deku Scrubs, Faries, Gerudos, Gorons, Humans, Hylians, Kokiris, Koroks, Minishs, Sheikahs, Subrosians, Tokays, Twilis, Watarara, the Wind Tribe, the Zora's and so many more._

_Laila is the fourth oldest (twenty-four years old), she has an eight year old (Ethan) and another one coming. Laila has golden blonde hair, usually in an elegant bun with a few strands framing her face._

_Laila teaches me how to cook, read, write, about manners and other things around the house. We usually make desserts! I've learned to make, cakes, chocolate, pies, brownies, and other sweets. I've really enjoyed reading about the legends and writing my own little stories. But I can't say the same about the whole manners lesson, it can get a little boring, OK, that's a lie. It gets REALLY boring. Sorry Laila, I love you and all but you really need to make your lessons more interesting!_

_Melanie the fifth oldest (nineteen years old). She has shimmering aqua blue eyes, her shoulder length amber hair is usually in a Ringlet hairstyle tied up with ribbons. _

_Melanie teaches me all about magic! I can't believe that she knows magic too! She's been teaching me all she knows, that includes healing, and making potions. But truth be told I'm going to need to study chemicals a little more. Why? Because I kinda, sorta, accidentally almost blew the house down._

_Sorry! But how was I to know that I shouldn't have mixed two highly... Ok never mind, so I messed up and almost blew the house down with everyone in it, but does that mean I'm in laundry duty!? Just telling you now, doing laundry for about sixteen people (grown-ups, teens, and little kids of both gender) S-T-I-N-K-S! And I mean that quite literally, try cleaning up for little kids in potty-training!_

_Anyways moving on, Olivia the sixth oldest (seventeen years old). Like her sister Arietta, Olivia has long hair red hair but her hair has a hint of chestnut in it. She likes to keep her hair in a ponytail, bun, and occasionally a French twist._

_Olivia is the dancer in her family, she's also the gymnast. So she's teaching a couple of different dances from different races, shes also showing me different types of flips, stretches, etc._

_In the past year or so I've learned front flips, backflips, cartwheels, handstands, tuck jumps, forward and backward rolls, bridges, backwards roll to pike, bridge kick over, handstand forward roll, round offs, backwards extension roll, front and back walkovers, round off back handspring, one hundred twenty split leap, front handspring, walking on my hands and many more._

_Last but not lest Tetra! She's the same age as me, and she's like one of my best friends. She's been teaching me about little stuff and random stuff like painting, shopping, flowers, social skills, and having fun! _

_Of course I haven't forgotten about my childhood friend Anju, she's like a a sister to me, so Anju, Tetra and I usually hang out all the time. But of course there's a fourth person here too, I just met her a couple of months ago, but we've all become instant friends._

_Her names Midna, and yes she IS the Princess of Twilight, but when Impa was showing me around Hyrule you know I've met the leaders of places and the Prince of Zora's, Prince Ralis though I was only fourteen then._

_Anyways I kind of met Midna then, she's going to be going to help me along with Tetra, Anju, and Olivia. Turns out that tomorrow were actually going to be going to school! None of us have actually been to school before, but we can only hope for the best._

_And to top it off, we're going to be going to school in FEBRUARY! You know how weird that's going to be? We've missed so much of the school year, and Impa's going to be working there as a gym teacher! _

_If she's going to work us as hard as she works me one-on-one, than were in for some trouble, well not for me, I'm kinda used to her workouts, but I can't say the same for the others._

_~~- _Present, day before school. Zelda's P.O.V -~~_  
_

" OMG! OMG! Can you believe we're going to school tomorrow!? I'm so nervous, what if I don't understand? What if I get picked on!? Oh Zel, you know I'm really self-conscious! What am I going to do!?" Zelda sat on her bed, across from her was a pacing Anju hyperventilating.

" Relax An, you'll do fine! We'll all be there, so there isn't anything to worry about, you know that we'll help you no matter what. Now breath!" trying not to laugh as she watched Anju calm down.

" Your right Zel! I just really really hope that we have a couple of classes together!" taking a deep breath, calming down and plopping onto her bed. But before Zelda could answer she heard a knocking at her door.

" Can we come in?" asked muffled voices behind the door.

" Sure! Doors open!" the door opened to reveal Tetra and Midna. " So, what's up?"

"We wanted to talk about tomorrow" explained Tetra.

"Oh ok, An was already hyperventilating about that. Hey where's Olivia?"

"Oh, yeah well she's talking to Impa so she's a little busy" piped Midna

"Ok, so I'm guessing your nervous too?" I asked

"Yeah kinda, what do you think is going to happen?"

"Well, I'm not sure but remember our number one task. Now that's probably going to be really tough, I mean we don't even know who it might be!"

"I know right! This is going to be really difficult!" exclaimed Midna frustrated. They contined to talk like that for hours.

- Meanwhile at Hyrule High Links P.O.V -

"Dude! Did you hear? There's going to be new students coming tomorrow! I heard they'd be hot!" exclaimed Kafei to Dark, Allen and Link.

"Really? Cool, so there coming tomorrow huh?" asked Dark. But before Kafei could continue, Link spoke up.

"Uh, hello? Guys? I have a girlfriend remember? Malon? Red head? Beautiful? Been dating for three months now?" I asked.

"Look, Link, I hate to break it to you but... We don't like Malon" Allen said slowly and carefully.

"What? Why? What's not to like about her?" I asked slightly confused.

"Well one, she's dated almost EVERY guy in school!" stated Kafei,

"Second of all, she's not even HALF decent, and before you object, I'm serious shes shallow as in only cares for herself" commented Allen

"Lastly and I'm not sure your going to like this, but I don't think she actually genially likes you Link, sorry" Dark said.

"What? If that was true then why are we dating now!?"

"Uh, because its the same reason why you have several fan clubs! Come on man, open up your eyes!" Dark yelled feeling frustrated.

"Yeah, this probably isn't what you want to hear but think about it, what's your dream girl like huh?" added Kafei

"Is she going to like Malon? Do you really see yourself with Malon for the rest of your life? Link, your not a bad dude, you deserve someone better and Malon obviously isn't that person" Allen explained.

But before Link could say anything, the bell rung signaling that school ended.

"Link just consider what we said, ok? We've got to go" they left me to think about what they said as they walked away. 'Since when did they feel this way?' I thought as I walked towards my car.

'I thought they liked Malon, why tell me this now?' soon, I arrived at my house, er my grandmothers house. Guess I should tell you who I am I guess. Hi my name is Link Hero, I live with my little sister Aryll who's eight years old and my grandmother Pearl who's age should not be revealed.

My family means a lot to me, my parents died of a car accident when I was just ten, my grandma took care of us as soon as she heard what happened. "Hey grandma, Aryll I'm home!" walking through the door, I felt something hit my leg, looking down I saw a mass of blonde hair in pigtails.

"Ahoy me bucko!" still hugging my legs, I laughed before picking her up to my level.

"How's it going cap'n?" see the thing is, most little girls want to be a Princess, or a fairy or something girly like that, but my little sister wanted to be a pirate. "Hey Aryll, can I ask you something?"

"Sure, what's up?" she looked at me confused and curious at the same time. But before I could ask her for her opinion on Malon, my grandma called her over. Sighing I put her down and headed upstairs lost in thought and went to bed.

**Well that's that, sorry it was a little sort but I wanted to get started on the next chapter! They finally meet! Woohoo! Anyways hoped you liked it, even a little. I promise the next one will be better! R&R please!**

**Quick question!:**

**Zelda's or Links P.O.V? Highest vote wins!**


	5. Hyrule High

**Hi guys! Sorry that I didn't wait till you guys voted, but I just remembered that if I want things to go as I planned it than I need to hurry up! So sorry, thank you everyone who's read, or reviewed that means a lot! Anyways I hope you like this chapter, R&R please!**

**Hyrule High, February fifth Links P.O.V**

I trudged up to my friends, who were talking by my locker as usual. I was a little lost in thought as I thought back to what they said about Malon, 'Could they be right? Is Malon really that bad? And if it was true how could I have been so blind!?'

"Hey Link! How's it going huh? Looks like your thinking hard about something" Allen's voice brought me out of my thinking.

"Hm? Oh ah, yeah I was" but before he could say anything else, Dark spoke up.

"You didn't hurt yourself to bad right?" he asked before they bursted out laughing, and giving him high-fives.

"Ha ha ha, you're such a comedian Dark" sarcasm dripping off my voice as I rolled my eyes and opened my locker.

"No, but seriously what were you thinking about so hard?" he asked after calming down. But again I was interrupted when Kafei came running at us,

"Dude! The new students just arrived! Come on!" he shouted practically jumping up and down from excitement.

"So..?" I asked a little mad that everyone was interrupting me.

"So!? Didn't you hear? We've been assigned to one of them!"

"Really? Why?" we all looked at him confused.

"Well, the Student Body thought we'd be good at that job, plus we're assigned to the one we have more classes with" he said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. "Well? Come on! Don't just stand their like a brainless zombie! No offense Link, didn't mean to insult your heritage."

With that he ran away laughing with Allen, and Dark following his lead. "Does every one think that it's funny to pick on me?" I grumbled, reluctantly following them to the main office.

When I got there, my friends we're all waiting outside the office waiting to for permission to go in and meet the new students. As soon as I sat down, the secretary Mrs. Leis, called us into the room.

In the room sat four girls, talking to each trying to distract the fact they're going to be shown around the school by four boys.

The first girl had short, shoulder length copper colored hair. She looked about four foot five. She had baby blue eyes, that went well with her hair. She was wearing a brown flowery blouse, with a skirt that reached her ankles, the design was weird, it had an ocean like scene on it. It was weird, it was nothing that he'd seen before. I guess you could say that she was cute, but judging at the face that Kafei was giving her, than he'd say she was hot. Trying not to laugh out loud and be a complete moron, he studied the girl she was talking to at the moment.

She had about medium length blonde hair pulled back into a ponytail and she was slightly tanner than the first one, I'd say she was a little tomboyish if anything. She sapphire blue eyes, and she was wearing a navy blue blazer, with a lavender tank-top underneath and a ruby red scarf draped around her neck and blue jeans. If I was thinking correctly-which I was- my friends have probably picked their 'girl' I snickered quietly as I looked at my friends faces, and I was right!

Allen, was looking at the girl I just observed, and Dark-surprisingly- was looking at a girl too. He was staring at a Twili girl, from the looks of it, she had bright red and orange hair, with crimson red eyes. She was wearing a black halter top, with a long black skirt with Twili symbols at the edges and on the center of the skirt.

I turned and looked at the last girl, and my heart stopped for a second. She had golden blonde hair, flowing down elegantly past her shoulders. But what caught his attention were her eyes, her violet-blue eyes seemed to sparkle in the light. She had on a pink one side off shoulder blouse with a big red heart in the middle with a simple white pleated skirt. He had to admit that she was rather pretty, 'No! Bad Link, you have a girlfriend already! What are you doing!?' he chided himself.

Suddenly the principle came out of his door, "Ah, I see your all here. Kafei, Allen, Dark, and Link meet Anju, Tetra, Midna and Zelda" he said gesturing to each person as he said their names.

They all muttered a 'Hi' before the principal continued, "Anju, your 'helping buddy' will be Kafei. This is your schedule, if you need any help, you'll go to him" he handed Anju her schedule before she went over to Kafei so he could look it over and get to know her a bit.

"Tetra, your 'helping buddy' will be Allen, Midna you'll have Dark help you and Zelda you'll have Link" after explaining more boring rules and regulations, they we were dismissed and left his office.

"So, whats their schedule like?" I asked looking over Zelda's schedule as the girls stayed in the back.

"Dude, you weren't kidding when you said that we'd be assigned to the one we have the most classes with! She has almost all the same as me!" Looking over Zelda's schedule, I saw that she was REALLY smart.

**Block A:**

**Homeroom: **Mrs. Arderne (Same as mine)

**Period one: **AP Chemistry, Mr. Malyns (Which I'm also in)

**Period two: **Honors Magics, Mrs. Rampston (I'm in Magics 101)

**Period three: **Art, Miss. Heron (Which I'm also in)

**Period four: **Lunch

**Period five: **AP Hyrule's Legends and History, Mr. Light (My favorite class!)

**Period six: **Gym, Miss Shadow (We all have this one)

—–—–—–—

**Block B:**

**Homeroom: **Mrs. Arderne

**Period one: **AP Hyrulian Literature, Mr. Mauntell (I have regular literature)

**Period two: **Home Ec, Mrs. Bledsoe (Which I have, against my will )

**Period three: **Art, Miss. Heron

**Period four: **Lunch

**Period five: **AP Ancient Languages, Mrs. Fitzherbert (Which I have)

**Period six: **Gym, Miss. Shadow

—-—-–––—

**Block C:**

**Period one: **Choir, Mrs. Clere

**Period two: **Warfare, Mr. Fortescue (I have this too)**  
**

**Period three: **Art, Miss. Heron

**Period four: **Lunch

**Period five: **AP Calculus, Mrs. Chamberlain (I have Algebra ll)

**Period six: **Gym, Miss. Shadow

—-—–—–

"Wow, smart and pretty, just your type huh Link?" Dark teased, poking me in the side.

"Knock it off" I said, feeling a little bit of blood rush to my face and swatted his hand away.

"Aw, looks like someone's blushing!" and with that we started arguing, teasing each other and not noticing the strange looks people gave us as we stood in the middle of the hallway.

That was until we each heard the girls clear their throats, a little uncomfortably. "Uh, sorry for interrupting, but your kind of blocking the way" Zelda said in a soft but clear voice.

"Yeah, you can continue your little sissy fight later, over some tea. But we need to get to class soon, new or not so move your butt out of the way!" Midna added hands on her hips and playfully glaring at us, while the other girls tried to cover their giggles but to no avail.

I turned to my friends, obviously embarrassed, as we shared the same expression. We turned to the girls, smiling sheepishly before I cleared my throat, "Er, right; right this way" I said leading them to Homeroom.

After Homeroom, we split up, Zelda and I heading for AP Chemistry, while Midna and Dark went to Geometry, Anju and Kafei went to Home Ec, and Tetra and Allen went to Hyrule History.

"So," trying to think of a conversation to fill the silence with. "What do you like to do?" I decided to ask her.

"Well a lot of things" she replied slowly, "What about you?"

"Well, since you didn't give me a proper answer I'll say a lot of things too" I smiled at her which she returned. I opened the door for her and I went to my seat while she talked to the teacher.

"Alright class!" Mrs. Arderne called over all the commotion, "Everyone, I'd like you to meet Zelda Harkinian" there was a collection of 'Hi's' and cat calls and people starting conversations.

I don't know why, but the way the guys were looking at her, pissed me off. Gritting my teeth, I tried not to punch them in the face. Maybe it's because she's new and most of these guys perverts, and she didn't need that on her first day of school.

I was so lost in thought that I didn't even see Mrs. Arderne point to the spot next to me, which was empty and that Zelda had made her way to it, until she asked me if I was alright.

"Huh? Oh, ah yeah, I was just thinking" I trailed off, not looking at her.

"Hm, must have been some thought, you looked like you were about to kill"

"I might have" I muttered, but before she could ask another question, the teacher started talking.

"Alright, class we are going to be working on a project and you may pick your partner," everyone started to look at friends or others that you could make to finish the work for you.

"You will be making a 'How to grow a Charcoal Crystal Garden' meaning I want you to make a Charcoal Crystal Garden and come here with an explanation on what you did. This will probably take the next three weeks to make, I wish you the best of luck."

As soon as he turned around, I saw Vaati and Ghiraham coming this way, well heading towards ZELDA to be exact. What you should probably know is that I HATE them along with Zant who thankfully don't have this class. Those guys are what you could call 'The Badboys' of the school or as I call them 'A pain in the Ass'

There perverted, and have big heads (Not literally, just means they think that there all that and they 'Rule the School') also if they want something they will stop at NOTHING to get it.

The other side caught my attention too. The sight was enough to make my blood cold, heading MY way, was Ilia and Ruto. Ilia and Ruto are Malon's best friends, I know I should like them or something like that, but they're always watching me.

Thinking quickly I turned to Zelda a little to quickly that she flinched, but I didn't pay attention to that, "So Zelda, I know your new but do you want to be partners?" I asked instead.

She blinked a couple of times before looking in my eyes, "Oh, um sure I'd love to"

"Great"

By the time _they _came, the bell rung, I quickly stood up, glanced at Zelda to see if she was ready, which she was. But she was looking at me as if she knew what I was going to do, shrugging it off, I grabbed her hand and rushed out of there.

"Sorry" I apologized as I slowed down almost to her next class already.

"Nah, it's OK. I saw what you were running from though, Vaati, Ghiraham, Ilia and Ruto right?" she asked.

"Yeah" thinking back to what she said, I realized something, "Wait-" I started but she turned around giving me a smile, wave and a good-bye before walking into her classroom.

'How did she know their names? I don't remember telling her any of that' I started walk ing to my classroom scratching my head curiously. I barely caught anything Mr. Brocas was teaching, I was just thinking, before I knew it the bell rung.

"Great, might as well flunk Magics" I muttered leaving the classroom and heading to Zelda's. Surprisingly I found her waiting outside my door, 'How'd she know what class I was in?' I thought but didn't say.

"Sorry, I heard you mumbling and comparing our schedule and I asked where this class was and since you weren't there yet, I thought I'd wait for you here", she said shyly.

"Oh, that's OK, thanks for waiting for me" I replied, 'Man it's almost like she can read my mind.

"Hehe, I'm not a mind reader if that's what your thinking" she said as we started for the Art room. "I'm just good at reading emotions, I usually look in their eyes, or how they behave" she explained at my astonished expression.

"Oh, well your really good at it"

"Thanks" she giggled, at the sound of that I couldn't help smiling. In Art class, had Zelda make something that she liked, and she took forty-five minutes before finishing her picture and showed it to the whole class a little embarrassed.

"Whoa" looking at the picture, she drew the Triforce, with it's respectful Goddess by it, Din at the top with Power, Nayru at the left side with Wisdom and Farore at the other side with Courage.

Everyone looked at the picture in awe, even the teacher was speechless, "Wow, Zelda, you have talent young lady, this is amazing!" Miss. Heron took her picture saying that she'd liked to keep it as an example, which Zelda just nodded her head before she shrunk back to her seat.

He could practically hear Dark, "Pretty, smart _and _Artistic? Looks like you've found your dream girl" he shook his head at that thought, though it was true, he was learning so much about her already.

Everything else passed in a blur, and the bell rung. I didn't know that you were so good at art Zel" I said as we walked towards the cafeteria.

"I'm not that good, besides I learned from my cousin," I saw a small blush creep up on her cheek, guess she's not used to being praised?

I led her to our usual table, where our friends already were, "So how'd class go for you?" I asked my friends as the girls immediately started talking about whatever it was that they talked about.

"I'd say that we're all doing great with our buddies" Kafei said confidently, to which the others nodded their heads in agreement.

"Awesome, guess we're all doing well with our buddies, did you learn anything new about them?" And than we all started telling each other interesting facts about our buddies, until we we're interrupted when they were staring at us.

"What?" we all asked clueless to the fact that we weren't being quiet at all and they heard everything that we said, they turned to each other before whispering and laughing. We just sat there wondering what in the world was happening.

"Are all boys this clueless?" Anju asked the girls.

"Depends on the guy your talking about" Midna said.

"And how long you've known them" Tetra added.

"So what would you say about those guys?" Anju asked, as us boys sat there leaning in closer to see what they'd say.

"Well I'd say that we have some _very _special boys" Zelda whispered to the girls so quietly that I could have sworn I made it up until she gave them a wink and they busted out laughing.

My friends and I just sat there mouths slightly opened as they started a different topic, 'How do they go form one topic to another so quickly? And what did they mean when they were talking about us?'

We continued staring all thinking about what they had said, before they turned and waved their hands in our faces, which did nothing we were to far in our thoughts to see them.

Although I heard Zelda say something about closing their jaws or they'll catch flies, I discarded that thought though, but I should have known better. Which is why we were all surprised when there were hands closing ours mouths.

I'm pretty sure they all planned what to say to each of us and I'm pretty sure they were all similar because I started to blush madly as did my friends, "Hey, Hero better snap out of it before we're all forced to do something about" Zelda whispered into my ears.

A smell of lavender and honey flowing in the air as her lips came closer to my ears, but as quickly as they came, they all stepped back at the same time and left like that, leaving us all red as tomatoes and bewilderment.

We turned to see them turn and wink at us, before going through the door whispering and giggling along the way.

"What just happened!?" I asked still blushing as we're my friends.

"I have no idea, but I'm not objecting" Kafei muttered staring at the door they walked through a minute ago.

The bell rung and we all left still slightly dazed and blushing, I walked into the AP Legends and History class to find Zelda already sitting down at the seat next to mine, causing me to blush harder.

"Hey" I said p, rubbing the back of my neck nervously once I reached her.

"Hey, a little dazed still?" she asked giggling. 'Darn, I forgot about her ability to read emotions so easily! I must be like an open book!' I thought frustrated. Which made her giggle even more and me feel even more embarrassed. "Hehe, don't worry, we only did that because you guys were staring even when we waved our hands in front of your faces, it as either that or Midna would get to slap you guys across the face, I thought it'd be better to go with my idea and save you guys from her slap" she explained.

"Oh, thanks, I don't know Midna to well, but she looks like she would have _enjoyed_ slapping our faces, I'm a little surprised she hasn't yet"

At that moment Mr. Light came into the classroom and Zelda went up and was than introduced to the whole class, which she was greated like all the other classes. But I didn't care, she didn't seem like the person to go after any of these people.

"Ok, since we're on the Princess and the Hero legend, I'd like you to pick a partner as you are to research and make a visual aid to go with it, this will be due next week, good luck you may begin whenever."

I turned to Zelda and asked if she'd like to be my partner in this project too, as I saw some guys eye her hungrily, that thought made me feel disgusted, and angry. She told me that she'd love to and we headed towards the library.

"So what do you want to do for the visual aid?" she asked me.

"I'm not sure" I said thinking, people are probably going to be doing something like reenactments, or posters, so what could we do to make our interesting?

"Hm, we could do reenactments, posters, models, or we could make a board game" she listed.

"A board game would be interesting! But how are we going to be setting it up?" it was like she planned it as I was talking because she had everything covered, so we decided to make a board game, we checked out a couple large books about the Princess and the Hero and decided that we would meet up at my house today at six today.

The bell rung and we headed towards the gymnasium, when I came out Zelda was wearing a loose blue T-shirt that had the Triforce of Wisdom on it, she tied her hair into a high ponytail and pink and black gymnasts shorts, Anju was wearing a red T-shirt with a interesting swirl design on it and blue shorts, Tetra was wearing a green a t-shirt with a pirate ship on it and navy blue shorts, and Midna was wearing a T-shirt with the Twilight Realm on it, and short black shorts. Some of the guys were staring at the girls as they talked oblivious that guys are ogling at them.

I could see that my friends were sharing similar thoughts, as we walked over to there group.

"Hey, I hope you guys make it 'till the end of class today" Zelda said as soon as we reached them.

"Why?" we asked confused.

"Because Impa, our gym teacher doesn't go easy" Midna explained.

"Before you even ask, Impa's our guardian." Anju interjected.

"Yep, except no ones had it as hard as Zel here" Tetra winked and playfully put her arm around her shoulder.

"Please, you know as well as I do that we all got the same treatment, I just had more experience" Zelda scoffed, playfully shoving her away.

"Im sure we can do whatever she throws at us, you guys can so we can too" Dark said challengingly and we all knew that none of us could turn down a challenge.

"Is that a challenge?" Midna asked and the girls came closer looking at us determinedly as if daring us to challenge them.

"Yes" we said proudly holding our heads up high.

"OK, what happens to the losing team?" Tetra asked.

"If you lose, you guys have to do whatever we want all day tomorrow" Allen said after a minute of thinking. They looked at us and then at each other before smiling deviously at us, my friends and I gulped nervously not liking the way they were smiling at us.

"OK, we accept, and if you lose you have to take us shopping for a whole day!" they said together. We groaned, of course they'd choose that, but we shook hands anyway. The girls pulled us in until their lips were by our ears.

"Your going to wish you NEVER, _ever _challenged us sweetheart" they whispered lightly before pulling away giving us a wink and running over to our gym teacher. Once again we were speechless, and blushing like crazy.

"OK, class! I'm your new gym teacher, Impa Shadow, and I'm going to have everyone go run on the track five laps and than you may do whatever you want outside after you've checked with me, and I WILL know if you've cheated, and if you did than I'd like you to run five more and you'll be cleaning the restrooms. Now go!" everyone ran out except my friends.

Once they left Impa came over to us, "So you guys were the idiots to challenge my girls huh?" she raised a brow at us as we nodded our heads.

"Well I hope you boys can pull your own weight because I warning you now this will be the toughest gym class you've EVER had." we looked at each other nervously and than looked at the girls that were stretching. "Now I'm just going to say this, Zelda is my top gymnast, Midna, Tetra and Anju are good too, but they haven't had as much experience, good luck" she said before calling the girls over.

"OK, girls lets start easy for the guys, I want you guys to do two cartwheels than I'd like you to do a round off than ending with a cartwheel to a back walkover and finally the splits, got it? Good" she said simply as the girls nodded indicating that they understood it.

"Uh, guys, were in trouble, I don't know half of this stuff! How on earth are we supposed to do all this!?" I whispered frantically.

"I don't know!" Dark whispered back as we all started to panic, we heard laughter. "Relax guys, we don't expect you to be able to do this, but you should have seen your faces!" Zelda said as they began laughing too.

"Huh!?" we shouted, "Does that mean you don't know how to do it either?" Allen asked still confused.

At that they scoffed, "Of course we do! What you think Impa just made it up?" They asked.

"Maybe, you have no proof, which means its a tie!" Dark said triumphantly.

"You want proof?" Impa asked, which they nodded to,"OK girls, you heard them, show them how it's done" and with that Zelda started first, adding her own little twist to make it harder, than Midna, Tetra and than Anju.

By the end of it the boys had their mouths open gaping like fishes, "There's you proof boys" Impa said as the girls got up and went over to their 'buddies' and close their jaws again before moving away, "Now lets move onto dodge ball! I'm telling you boys now, gymnastics are allowed so watch your backs, especially around Zelda"

"Yes! Dodge ball, this should be easy" Dark whispered, we all grinned knowing that we'd probably win.

"OK, ready? Set... Go!" the boys rushed to the balls while the girls were just talking, 'Wow, this is going to be easier than I thought' we all aimed and threw the ball, so we were surprised when they just stepped away dodging the ball completely still talking.

"What?" Kafei asked, "How'd they do that? They didn't even see the ball!?"

"Looks like its going to be harder than we thought huh guys?" Allen asked as he picked up the ball again, and threw it towards Midna, while Zelda cartwheeled over and caught the ball just before it hit Midna who had back flipped to the side.

"That's so not fair" Dark muttered as Allen walked over to the bleachers.

"On the contrary my dear Dark, I believe Impa allowed gymnastics" Midna smirked as Dark frowned, obviously not liking the fact that he was about to lose and go on an all day shopping spree with girls.

"But if you guys are going to wine like little girls, than we won't do any gymnastics" Anju offered.

"Yes! Now it's fair!" Kafei said happily.

"Yeah, yeah enough talk lets do this!" Dark threw the ball towards Anju, but was intercepted by Zelda.

"What? Didn't Impa warn you? Watch your backs" she smiled evilly, before disappearing and a second later Kafei was down and Zelda was behind Tetra, and the girls just smiled innocently.

"And then there was one" Zelda whispered dramatically, Midna smirked, Anju and Tetra shared a smile. 'Oh no, I'm screwed' that was the last thought I had before four dodge balls came raining down on me.

"So, about that shopping spree," Tetra started, and my friends and I mumbled some not so nice words about shopping. After making plans about going shopping on Saturday, the bell rung and we all left the gym.

**Sorry I can't do any better than this, but I'm kinda rushing so the next few chapters might be a little shorter than usual. Any Suggestions/Questions/Comments? Thanks for reading, hope you liked it. Next up Zelda and Links project at his house.**

**Pairs in this story:**

**ZeldaXLink (Eventually)**

**MidnaX Dark**

**TetraXAllen**

**AnjuXKafei**

**AryllXCollin**

**MalonXNO ONE! (Haha! I know I'm mean ;)**


	6. Afternoon

**Hey I'm back again, and as I said before I'm trying to get as much as I can, so this might be slightly shorter than the other ones. This chapter will star in Links P.O.V, cause its easier to write and it's his house. Enjoy R&R Please! Thanks for reading!**

I got home at around four, which gave me about two good hours until Zelda came here with materials. "Hey Grandma, Aryll I'm home!" I called into the house.

"Link!" a small voice called before a someone crashed into my legs.

"Aryll! Come on I only have two hours before my partner comes and we have to do a project" I explained as I picked her up.

"Is it Malon?" she asked.

"No Aryll, I'm sorry if you want I'll invite her over more?"

"No! That's OK!" she said frantically.

"Aryll, what are you not telling me?"

"Nothing" she said in a small voice, looking down at her shoes.

"Aryll" I said firmly, "Tell me what your not telling me"

"I, I don't like Malon"she sighed, "I'm sorry Link, I know how much you liked her so I didn't want to say anything"

"You don't like Malon?"

"No, and neither does Grandma"

"You got that right!" Grandma said from the kitchen, "Who's coming over in an hour?" she asked.

"My partner, Zelda, were supposed to make something for AP Legends and History class, it's due next week"

"So are you going to be cleaning or stand there talking, because time is flying by chatterbox" I glanced up to see that she was right, I only had about forty minutes left.

"Oh, shit! I'll be back, I'm going to take a quick shower," I said rushing upstairs, as I got to my room I saw that I had thirty minutes now.

-—–—–—–—–—–

**Zelda's P.O.V**

"Bye Impa! I'll be back soon!" I called out as I took the car keys off the counter.

"Your sure its him right?" she asked as I grabbed the door knob.

"Well I have a strong feeling like it is him, it's just he hasn't unlocked his Triforce yet, but I'll tell you more as I figure it out" I promised and walked to the car, 'Could he have the Triforce, or am I just imagining it?'

As I thought about that question, I soon arrived at his house, it was a nice comfy looking house, two stories not to small, but not to big either. Who does he live with again? Oh yeah, he lives with his little sister and his Grandma.

Sighing I left the car and walked up to the door and rang the doorbell. A couple seconds later the door opened to reveal a little girl around the age of eight, with the same dirty blonde hair and cerulean colored eyes as her brother. Her hair was tied up into two cute little pigtails that made her look so cute! Especially with her pink Hello Kitty that was dressed up like a pirate shirt and jeans.

"Hi! You must be Aryll! My names Zelda, but you can call me Zel if you want, aw you just so adorable!" I introduced myself.

She looked me over, before speaking, "I like you, your nice and really pretty Zel! Can you play with me?" she asked with pleading eyes, though she said all those things about how nice and pretty she thought I was I knew that from her eyes she was testing me.

"Of course sweetie, but I'm afraid that I'm not up for the Princess stuff, how about we play something else like Pirates?" I asked, man she must really not like someone if she has to test people like this.

She looked shocked for a moment but than her eyes sparkled with excitement, "Really? You'd want to play pirates with me?"

"Oh of course, who could say no to someone like you?" I than picked her up, giving her a small spin, she started giggling and she looked like she as having so much fun that I couldn't help but smile.

"Hey, how about I teach you how to twirl around and just have fun? Hm what do you say?" I knelt down to her level as she thought about it for a second.

"OK!" she smiled, a genuine smile which brought a smile to my face.

"Hehe, OK, but don't complain when I do this" I warned her, smiling deviously.

"Huh? Wh-" she started but I cut her off, when I started attacking her with tickles. "Hehe! HA! S-stop, T-that t-tic-tickles! HAHAHA! S-top *Gasp* Haha! M-my si-de is h-hurting! Hehe!"

"OK," giggling I released her from her laughing torture. "Hey, can I ask you a question?"

"Sure Zellie!" she said still giggling a little, I smiled at my new nickname.

"That was a test back there wasn't it? To see what type of personality that person has?"

"Your really smart aren't you?"

"Something like that" I laughed.

"OK, Miss. Smarty-pants who do you think I made that test for?", 'Hmm, good question'

"OK, little Miss. Aryll, I'm going to take a guess but I'm guessing you made it for Malon, you brothers current girlfriend that I'm guessing is a really bad person?"

"Wow, you really are smart, what else can you do!?" she looked at me curiously.

"Lots of things Aryll"

"Can you cook?"

"Actually yes I can why?" now it was my turn to be curious, she looked around making sure no one heard but me.

"Because our Grandma is a very nice lady, but she can't cook very well, other than her soup so I was wondering if you could make me a treat!"

"Sure, what would you like?"

"Can you make brownies?" I nodded my head and she me into the kitchen, where their Grandma already was.

"Ah, so you must be Zelda! You can call me Grandma"

"It's nice to meet you, Grandma, Aryll wanted something sweet to eat and I offered to make brownies and cookies" Aryll started jumping up and down as she heard that I'd make brownies and cookies.

"Thats very nice of you Zelda"

"It's nothing really, I like to bake anyway, so Aryll" I turned to the little girl still jumping up and down, I held her little shoulders and looked into her eyes. "Would you like to be my little assistant?"

"Really? You want my help?"

"Sure, just promise me that you won't burn the house down"

"Hey, I'm eight I can't make promises like that" she said trying to innocent, which caused Grandma and I to start laughing, "What? Did I say something?"

"No, your just so cute!" I gushed, "Now, let get started" we started looking for the ingredients and the batter. Grandma started talking about Links childhood, hehe, Links going to freak out once he finds out that his Grandma started talking about him.

-—–—-–––—-

**Link's P.O.V**

By the time I came out of the shower, talking and laughter could be heard from the kitchen. 'Whats going one down there?' wondering what was going on, I quickly put on my clothes and headed to the kitchen.

When I walked into the kitchen I saw Grandma talking to Aryll and Zelda. 'Wait, Zelda!?" I glanced up at the clock, sure enough it was almost seven, guess I took longer than I thought. I was brought out of my thoughts when I heard the words "Link had the most adorable looking po-" and than laughter.

"Grandma!" I exclaimed embarrassed.

"Oh hello Link, Zelda's a very nice girl"

"Thank you Grandma, but I'm sure lots of people are nice too" Zelda said blushing slightly, than there was a 'Ding' coming from the oven and Zelda got up to get it.

"I like her Link, now there's a girl you should be dating, not that Malon character" Grandma said once she was out of earshot.

"I like her too Link! She's fun, and she's got that special aura around her" Aryll pipped in. Guess I never noticed it, but Aryll was right, Zelda did have that kind of aura around her, like she had an important job in life.

Zelda came back with a tray of brownies and a plate of cookies,"Zelda did you make these?"

"Yep, along with my little assistant here and she did it _without _burning the house down" she replied, picking Aryll up and twirling causing her to giggle.

"Wow you didn't burn the house down? Who are you and what have you done with my sister?" I teased as she stuck her tongue out at me.

"Whats that supposed to mean!?" she asked.

"Nothing, your brothers just being stupid" Zelda answered before I could.

"But isn't that normal?"

"Hey! What's that supposed to mean?" they looked at me before they started laughing.

"Hehe, well as much as I love being here, I got to go" Zelda started for the door and I walked with her.

"Sorry we didn't get to start on our project," I apologized.

"That's ok, this was much better, anyways I'll see you at school than" with a final goodbye and wave she headed for her car. 'Maybe they're right' I thought as I shut the door, 'Maybe Malon isn't the one for me'

**Thats that, well Happy Valentines Day! The next chapter will take place a day before Valentines Day, hope you liked this chapter. R&R please! **


	7. Argument

**Hey! Happy Valentine's Day! I'm trying really hard to get mine in on time, but it might be a day late. Hope you like this chapter, thank you every one who read/reviewed! Enjoy!**

**Warning: Major drama! Caused by the evil witch herself! Malon (Shes not really all that bad, but that's just her personality) why am I calling her a witch you ask? Lets take a look at her little plan.**

**Ilia: Malon, we've got so,e trouble**

**Malon: What is it?**

**Ilia: You know the new girl? Zelda.**

**Malon: What about her?**

**Ilia: Looks like she's getting to close to Link.**

**Malon: What! Doesn't that bitch know that IM his girlfriend!? That I'm better than other girls in this school!? Oh she is so going down and today too.**

**Ilia: I thought you didn't actually like Link.**

**Malon: Oh I don't, I just don't want to be dumped for... That**

**Ilia: Oh OK, so when you break up with him, I can have him right?**

**Malon: Of course! **

**Ilia: So whats the plan? Embarrass her? Send her away? **

**Malon: Oh, no I've got something better.**

**Ilia: Whats that?**

**Malon: We're going to make him turn on her.**

**Ilia: OK.. And how are we supposed to do that?**

**Malon: By telling him that she's been harassing me to make me leave him so she can have him all for herself.**

**Ilia: Thats brilliant!**

**Malon: I know, I came up with that. Just wait Zelda... Your going down...**

Links P.O.V

Tomorrows Valentine's Day! I wonder what I'm going to get Malon. Anyways my friends and I are out today having fun, doing some shopping (Ugh going shopping with the girls is hard!"

Right now my friends and my arms are about to snap because of all the shopping bags we have to carry while the girls are running through the shops and coming out with at least six bags!

"Ugh, I hate shopping" Dark mumbled, and we all nodded in agreement. The girls are currently looking for a Valentine's Day dress for the dance that's tomorrow.

"Are we done yet?" we wined, "Our arms are going to snap soon!"

"Oh relax, there just a couple of bags" Tetra said, waving her one hand at them and looking over a dress with Anju.

"Ha! So the big boys can't handle carrying a couple of bags?" Midna teased, while the others giggled, covering it with their hands.

"A couple!? This is almost an entire shop whorth of clothes! How many outfits do you need!?" Allen asked, as my friends and I stared at them in disbelief, "If this was only a couple of bags, imagine how much a lot would be!" he whispered, and we all looked horrified imagining at least eight times more of bags.

"You guys are such babies, come on girls lets take a load off of them, they obviously can't take as much as us" Zelda sighed taking half of the bags and releasing some of the pain and the other girls followed her lead.

"Thanks" I whispered to her, feeling great ful and stretching my arms a little.

"No problem, but you guys need to pull some weights or something, cause this isn't all that heavy" than the girls went back to looking at clothes carrying the bags like they'd carry paper.

~*~ - Three hours of painful clothes shopping later - ~*~

"Ugh that was awful, I don't want to see a shopping bag as long as I live at least shoe shopping includes sitting!" Kafei groaned, and we all mumbled our own words of agreement. We are currently at the chairs of a shoe store in JCPennies.

Than my cell phone rang off, "Hello?" I asked answering the phone.

"Hey Link, it's Malon"

"Malon! How are you?"

"Good, what are you doing right now?"

"Oh, nothing just shopping with Kafei, Allen, Dark, Anju, Tetra, Midna and Zelda"

"Oh OK, do you think you could stop by my house, like right now?"

"Hm? Right now? I don't know but I'll ask, bye"

"OK, bye"

'Thats weird, wonder what she wants' I thought as I hung up. "Hey, Zelda?" and she 'Hmm'ed in response, "Do you think I could go see Malon for a few before coming back here?"

"Sure, have fun" she gave me a cheery smile, before returning to look at shoes, 'Girls and their shopping' I thought chuckling.

Malons house was about ten minutes away from JCPennies, so it didn't take long until I arrived at her house. I knocked on the door and Ilia answered it, she gestured for me to come in, giving her a confused look before stepping inside.

"Hey, uh Malon, what's all this about?" I asked suddenly nervous.

"Nothing really, I just wanted to talk about Zelda" she answered.

"Oh, um OK?"

"Look Link, you can't be friends with her anymore"

"What why?"

"Because shes evil! And she wants you for herself!"

"What? No she doesn't she even told me when she said that she wanted to talk one day, I thought that she was going to ask me out, but when I told her that she just started laughing and told me that that wasn't what she was going to say, and that we're just friends and she knows that your my girlfriend" I explained, that was one of the most embarrassing moments for me.

"I'm sure she's lying! If she was telling the truth than why is she threatning me?"

"Shes threatening you?" I asked not believing what she said, Zelda just doesn't seem like the lying or the threatening kind of person to get what she wants.

"Yes! See" she rolled up her sleeve to reveal 'Cuts and bruises on her arms and leg' (Authors note: I put quotation marks to tell you as the audience that those are FAKE!) I gasped once I saw them.

"Your telling me that Zelda did this to you!?" my anger starting to boil, although their was a hint of doubt, but I pushed those feelings away as my anger grew.

"Yes!" although I thought it was both weird how she kept smiling along with Ilia, and that she didn't even seem hurt by the 'Cuts and bruises' but I didn't care at the moment so it was barely recognized as I stormed out.

"Mission Accomplished!" I heard Malon say to Ilia, but I didn't know what that meant or didn't care as I drove off to JCPennies.

~*~- Meanwhile at JCPennies -~*~

"OK, whatever Malon is talking about with can't be good so just be prepared" Zelda warned as she watched Link walk away.

"How do you know?" the boys asked.

"I can just feel it, but I don't know what"

"Just trust her," the girls pipped in, but Zelda shook her head.

"No, I think that they need to know the truth, we can trust them to keep it" Zelda gave them a smile.

"The truth about what?" Allen asked confused along with the other boys.

"Are you sure?" Anju asked holding Zelda's hand and looking right in her eyes. Zelda gave a nod before turning to the confused boys.

"Yes, but you need to promise that you won't tell ANYONE about what I'm about to tell you," she looked at them and they gave her a nod to tell her that they swore they wouldn't and for her to continue.

Taking a deep breath Zelda started talking, "OK, the truth is that I'm both the Princess of Hyrule and Destiney, and I have the Triforce of Wisdom. Evil is coming quickly and we've been looking for the Triforce of Courage and we think we've found him, that person is Link"

She finished as the boys gave her bewildered expressions, Dark was the first to speak a moment later, "Hoe long have you guys known this?"

"About me being a Princess? About a week or so before we transferred here, about the Triforce? About at the age of twelve" she pulled off her gloves and showed them her right hand and on it was the Triforce with the Wisdom part glowingmbrighter than the others.

"Whoa" they said looking at it with awe.

"I've got a secret you guys need to keep too, if Zelda thinks that it's OK to trust you than I'll tell you," Midna started.

"Me too" Tetra added. The boys turned to them as they looked at each other than over to Zelda, who was smiling encouragingly, and finally at the guys.

"We're both Princesses too, but Midna's the Twilight Princess and I'm the Princess of a neighboring country" Tetra explained.

They continued talking like that, the boys asking questions and the girls answering, that was until Link stormed in looking like he was about to kill someone.

"Why'd you do it Zelda?" I asked once I got close enough to the group.

"Do what?" she asked confused at my sudden outburst.

"You know what you did"

"Um no, no I don't think I do"

"Yes you do! Stop lying!"

"I'm not! I honestly have no idea what your accusing me to do!"

"The thing you did to Malon"

"Who?"

"Malon! My girlfriend!"

"Oh, what'd I do to her?"

"You know what you did!"

"Link I barely know what Malon looks like, heck I haven't even met her!" and that was true, she's only been at school for a week and they still haven't met Malon.

"Than how we're you able to threaten and hurt her!?"

"What! I've done nothing like that!" she looked a little hurt as I accused her of hurting Malon, but she had proof! It's kind of hard to believe anything she says now.

"Link, she's telling the truth! We've been with her all the time!" the girls started, but I wouldnt listen, maybe they were helping her because she's her friends.

"Malon told me that you were threatening her because you wanted me all for yourself!"

"Link, that's ridiculous, I don't even know you that well, and I'd never ever, do that to anyone." but I didn't listen, I don't know what came over me but all I know is that I couldn't trust her over my girlfriend, so the next thing I know I had my hand up and I slapped her.

Everyone was in shock, and so was I. Zelda had her hand over her cheek, the one that I had slapped, and she turned slowly to face me. I could see that she was shocked, but more than anything she was hurt.

"I-I'm sorry, I-I don't know what came over me" I whispered quietly, I could see that she heard me, but she was still hurt.

"I see" she whispered, "You've already made up your mind, I understand. But let me warn you about your little girlfriend there." she started, looking directly in my eyes, "Shes not what she seems, your to easily swayed, but think hard about it and if you don't believe me, than I'd stop by her house tomorrow morning."

"Why? Because I've heard some information that I think you'll want to know about, I will not reveal my source, I hope your happy with your decisions, goodbye" she whispered, I and I could see that tears were forming.

But I couldn't say anything before she ran off along with the girls who gave me nasty looks before taking off calling Zelda's name. My friends looked at me like I was crazy before telling me to tell them exactly what Malon had said.

After that we left the mall and headed home, I thought long and hard at what Zelda had said and decided to visit Malon tomorrow morning without her knowing. That night wasn't a peaceful night, I could barely sleep and I was dreading tomorrow.

**So who else thinks that Malon is evil, Link was a confused jerk, and that Zelda is awesome!? Hoped you liked this chapter! What was your favorite part? R&R, I'll have the next one up soon, it will be pretty interesting now that Zelda doesn't exactly like Link anymore... Stay tuned! :)**


	8. Truth

**Hey! It's Valentines Day 3! Sorry if your mad at me for the argument, please don't kill me! I promised I'd make it up to you, and I will, later on in the story.. Late question, about the last chapter, what would you have done if you were Zelda after Link slapped her?**

Links P.O.V

That was the worst thing and the last thing I thought I would see, especially after she talked about Zelda like that, I went to Malon's house in the morning just like she told me to.

But when I got there the door wasn't locked, so I just walked in and I thought that she'd probably be asleep so I thought that Zelda's source was probably feeding her false information.

That is until I walked into her room, I thought I'd wake her up but I was so speechless I couldn't even speak. So I slowly backed away, in the bed was Malon, but she wasn't asleep or alone for that matter.

She was making out with Vaati in her bed, (Authors Note: Ha! I bet some of you thought that she was having sex with someone!) last time I checked, I was her boyfriend and sad as it was we've only kissed about a total of five-ten times.

After seeing that very scaring scene, I quickly left and hopped into my car, driving as far away as I could from that house. How could I have been so naïve, so oblivious to all the points everyone pointed out when I first started to date that slut?

Well I know the first thing I'm going to do, buy a 'I'm sorry' gift for Zelda and than throwing very messy and Malon's least favorite chocolate all over her face and outfit and break up with her so she can be a whore somewhere far away from me.

As soon as I got to school I started looking for Zelda, or the other girls, who I also bought 'Im sorry' gifts for all different according to their personalities. The gift for Zelda was a little bear holding a little card that said, 'Im sorry, I have a condition that makes me stupid' (Authors Note: Who else would love to get that from a boy?) and for each I got a different flower to represent their individual personalities, and a box of chocolate.

I found them talking around Zelda's locker, I timidly walked over there.

"Hey" I said as normally as I could, they all looked at me before turning to Zelda, silently asking her what she wanted to do.

"Hello Link," she said, flashing a friendly smile and I released the breath I didn't know I was holding.

"Look, Zel, I'm really really sorry for what happened yesterday so I got you guys these," I gave the girls their respectful I'm sorry gifts.

"I'm guessing you went to Malon's house huh?" Zelda asked, looking relieved as the others did too.

"Yep, now if you'll excuse me, I've for a break up to attend to" they all gave me small smiles before I left.

**Malon's P.O.V (Warning: Please don't hate me! But this isn't going to end well for Zelda/friends)**

I saw Link heading my way as I walked to my locker with Ilia, I was about to say 'Hey' but he spoke, "Malon! Happy Valentines Day! Now lets get this over with, I'm breaking up with you" he said bluntly.

I just stared at him, like he just grew another head, before I realized what had happened."Excuse me?" I asked, my anger raging.

"You heard me, were O-V-E-R"

"What! Why!?" No one breaks up with me, so that's why I have to do everything I can to get him back before I do the breaking up.

"I saw you with Vaati this morning at you house"

'Fuck' I thought, than I guess I'm going to have to use my 'Twin' as my cover. See my twin sister is Cremia, and she's doing work at Lon Lon Ranch right now and I've used this 'Twin' card at least five times.

"What! I was not with Vaati this morning!"

"Yes you were, I saw you!"

"Are you sure you didn't see my twin sister?"

"Of course I didn't- wait twin sister?"

"Yeah, she stayed the night and left after I went to school"

"Than why was she in your room?"

"Because she wanted my room and not the guest one, and since she's only staying for the night I let her"

"Oh, so your not cheating on me with Vaati?" 'Hell yah I am' I thought but I told him I wasn't instead. "Oh I'm sorry, so were still together right?"

"Of course" I smiled and he smiled back, man am I good. We said bye and I watched as he left, man he is really stupid sometimes I grinned evilly that or I'm a genius.

**Zelda's P.O.V**

"So we finally did it! We got Link to break up with the bitch Malon!" Midna cheered and we all laughed, after Link left we left to find his friends and told them the news. They were obviously just as happy as we were that Link wasn't dating the number one slut in this school.

"How'd you guys do it?" Allen asked

"Yeah, we've been trying ever since he started dating her" Kafei added.

"Giving hints that we didn't like her, but boy is Link dense" Dark shook his head and his friends agreed.

"Well lets just say that I gave him a wake up call" I told them, "Remember I told him to check out Malons house in the morning" they nodded, "Well he did, and lets just say Malon likes to have Vaati or Ghiraham over every morning"

"What!? How do you know this?"

"Hehe, you guys don't know?" laughed Tetra

"No we don't, how do you guys know?"

"Ha! It's not just us, it's more like the whole school, well no, more like all the girls in the school!" Anju told them.

"Yeah, you know Navi?" Midna asked, and they all did, who wouldn't? Navi was the schools biggest gossiper, if you needed information than she's the girl to go to.

"Well she came to us a little while ago one morning and told us 'Hey your the new girls right? Great! I'm Navi and I have something to tell you, all the girls know this and only the girls know that Malon likes to have Vaati or Ghiraham over every morning, even if she's dating someone" I finished the story.

"Gross, why them?" they all looked disgusted, not that I could blame them. Those guys are big creeps, so far this month I've been asked out twenty eight times by them, Midna's been asked out twenty five times, Tetra and Anju's been asked out twenty four times!

"Don't know, but I don't think I want to know" Anju shook her head in disgust as we all laughed.

"Ok, well will see you guys later" we left and once we were out of earshot I turned to Midna, Tetra and Anju excitedly, "Well?" I asked.

"Well what?" they asked confused.

"You know have they asked you yet?"

"What are y- oh," Midna started and than realized what I was talking about as well as the others and they started turning red.

"I'll take that as a no" I laughed at their now red faces. "Don't worry they'll ask, I know they will"

"You really think so?"

"Definitely, oh no I forgot something, I'll be right back!" I ran off before they could stop me, now we're did they go?

I found them later by the stairs, "Hey guys!" I called at them, making my way over to where they were now.

"Whats up Zel?" Kafei asked.

"Nothing much, now I'm going to give you two options, one I'm going to ask you bluntly or two I'm going to ask you bluntly"

"Those two are the same options" Allen said.

"And option number one it is!"

"Wait w-" Dark started, but I cut him off.

"OK, what's the deal? You going to ask my friends to the dance or what?" after I said that, they started getting a little flustered,

"W-what are you talking about?" they all started talking at once.

"Cut the crap guys, I know that you guys like my friends, like Kafei likes Anju, Allen likes Tetra, and Dark likes Midna, but I'm warning you now, those girls are like my sisters and if you hurt them in anyway than I'll get you back" I said slowly backing up into the crowd and as they were about to come after me, I teleported to my locker.

**Link's P.O.V**

I decided to tell my friends at lunch, so when lunchtime came I was waiting nervously for them to come. They came in two different groups, my friends came first and than Zelda's, "Hey guys I have something to tell you" I started as they sat down.

"OK, what's up?" Zelda asked curiously and my friends looked at me expectantly.

"Well, I talked to Malon," I started.

"Oh yeah! Congrats I heard from the girls that you broke up with her!" Dark told me.

"Yeah, well a-"

"Hey! We should go out and celebrate!" Kafei cut me off, and they all agreed, but me. Why are they so happy about that? Everyone got up heading out, well that is except me and Zelda.

"Whats up Link?" she asked worriedly.

"Well you see the thing is, Malon told me that it was all a misunderstanding, it was her twin sister and not her so were back together" I explained.

"Link! You really are dense aren't you? Do you know how many people she's told that lie to!?" she asked angry and than she ran out of the room leaving me confused and a little angry.

I ran out after her trying to find her, but man she's fast. I took a break near a store a couple blocks away from the café my friends choose to celebrate when suddenly a hand came over my mouth and something dragged me back into the alley.

Than whatever it was threw me onto the ground, I looked up to see a skeleton clad in armor with a sword in one hand and a shield in the other. I've seen these before like, in a dream. 'Am I dreaming right now? There's no way this could be real!'

I was brought back to the real world when I saw that the skeleton thing was coming closer with its sword raised. "Shit!" I rose my hands and closed my eyes, waiting for the sword to hit my arm, but it never came.

I slowly opened my eyes to see that I was in a clear blue protective barrier, "What th-" I started when a movement caught my attention. There battling with the skeleton was Zelda, "Zel?" I asked uncertainly.

She looked up and I could tell she was still angry with me, but she still gave me a smile to reassure me that she knew what she was doing. She stood and closed her eyes as the Stalfo came closer, "Zel! Watch out!" I warned.

She didn't make any sign that she heard me, the Stalfo continued to advance on Zelda. Once it was close enough, she opened her eyes and thrusted her hand out and a fire ball came out and disintegrated the skeleton into a pile of ash.

She turned to me and with a flick of her hand the barrier disappeared. I just stared at her in shock and awe, "What just happened?" I whispered.

"That," she pointed to the ash pile, "Used to be Stalfo, this" she pointed at her right hand showing me a Triforce mark on her hand, "Is the Triforce of Wisdom, that" she pointed at my left hand, taking it in her hand,"Is the Triforce of Courage," and as she said that I felt pain in my left hand.

Looking down I saw the Triforce on my hand, 'Whoa' I thought, 'It wasn't there before' I looked up at her in confusion, is she saying that I have the Triforce of Courage?

"I am both the Princess of Hyrule and Destiny, you are the Hero of Time, and the current ruler Ganondorf is the Evil King and he's currently looking for us so he can take our Triforce piece and rule all of Hyrule with his Triforce of Power to help" She explained.

"Midna is the Twilight Princess, and Tetra and Anju are my cousins making them both Princesses, were supposed to to stop Ganondorf so come on" she turned about to leave.

"Whoa wait, so how are we supposed to do that?"

"You know the Legends, what do we need to stop the King of Evil with?"

"The Sword of Evils bane" I answered, "But where are we going to find it?"

"Exactly, will find it at the museum, only The Hero of Time can lift it, so will just take it, it belongs to you anyways" we left for the museum which took about fifteen minutes. We headed towards the Hero of Times exhibit were only a couple of people here, since it was a school day.

When we walked in, the Master Sword stood in stone waiting for the Hero to pull it out. Slowly walking up to the sword, I carefully took the hilt of the sword and pulled it out, at first it wouldn't come out I pulled a little harder and it glided out.

Zelda stepped up next to me and took my hand, but before I could register what had happened, the wind changed around us and than we were at my house. When we landed I'd like to say that I landed as gracefully as Zelda, but I didn't instead I fell on my butt.

"Ow, what just happened?" I rubbed my butt, before standing up.

"That was Farore's Wind" she replied, "We're going to be traveling around Hyrule for a bit to try and free the sages"

"When do we start?"

"I don't know soon" she shrugged, "Well I got to go get ready, keep that sword safe and hidden. See ya" and with that she disappeared.

**Another chapter done! I am on a roll! Thank you, I try. Next chapters about the dance, thanks for reading! Any questions? Suggestions? Anything? Feel free to ask, and I'll answer them ASAP! **


	9. The beginning

**Another chapter! How do you think I'm doing? Good? Bad? OK? Hope your enjoying this story so far, just telling you know, major conflict, drama and adventure! R&R thanks! This takes place at the dance. I tried to get dresses according to their personalities, tell me how well, or bad I did please!**

Zelda's P.O.V

"Ready?" I asked the girls, we are currently standing outside of the entrence. I was wearing a lavender and sky blue knee-length dress with a ruffly layer of fabric encircling an elastic neckline atop a strapless bodice.

Midna was wearing a long strapless black dress ,a silk-blend Goergette made layers down middle length tulip skirt that gathers into a strapless bodice. Elastic bands at the back of the bodice.

Tetra was wearing a knee-length sash flow strapless blue-green dress, a padded sweetheart bodice with two crisscrossing sashes at the front and elastic bands for fit, a fitted waistline flows into a full skirt.

Anju was wearing a knee-length spaghetti strap ivory lace dress, with a panel of sheer lace encircles a fitted waist and is nestled between a triangle bodice with a T-strap back and a woven skater skirt. A set of buttons climb down a front button placket.

After I left Links house, I came home and told my friends that Link and Malon are not over and that she used the Twin card on him, they were pretty mad as was I. We called his friends and we decided to leave them alone for the night.

We also decided to go as a group and just have fun. We walked into the gymnasium getting a lot of unwanted attention as we made our way over to a table. I spotted Malon quickly, she was wearing a strapless coral red dress with a tube skirt, a big bow was on the back of the body con dress.

"Of course she would wear a dress _that_ short" Midna sneered in disgust and we agreed with her, she might as well wear her underwear!

"Come on, we're not going to think about them remember?" Anju reminded.

"Hey Zellie, come on let's ask the DJ if we can sing" Tetra grabbed my arm and practically dragged me up to the Dj's table. "Excuse me, but could my friend and I sing a song?" She asked him.

"Sure, what will you ladies be singing?" he asked.

"Lets sing 'Still Into You' by Paramore! It is Valentine's Day after all, and I love this song!" Tetra turned to me and gushed, I just shrugged my shoulders not really caring. "Great! You can sing lead while I sing back up!"

"Wait why so I have to sing lead?" I asked, I didn't really want everyone to hear me sing.

"Because you have an amazing voice! Duh, now come on!" she dragged me up on stage, "Hey guys! We're going to be singing 'Still Into you' by Paramore! Hope you like it!" she said into the microphone.

The crowd cheered and whistled as the song began to play, sighing because now I had to sing or else I'd look bad and Tetra would probably kill me for just standing, I started. (Bold words is what is happening, normal letters are when she's singing and parentheses is when Tetra sings)

"Still Into You"

Can't count the years on one hand

That we've been together

I need the other one to hold you

Make you feel, make you feel better

**I could see people dancing and singing along, the sight of that was enough to put a smile on my face. I looked over at Tetra who was smiling encouragingly at me.**

It's not a walk in the park

To love each other

But when our fingers interlock,

Can't deny, can't deny you're worth it

'Cause after all this time I'm still into you

**I smiled and saw that my friends were all waving at me, I gave them a wink and a wave. I saw who I thought was Malon and smiled brightly at her, which she scowled at.**

I should be over all the butterflies

But I'm into you (I'm into you)

And baby even on our worst nights

I'm into you (I'm into you)

**I smiled as Tetra started singing backup, as we started getting into the song, I walked around the stage towards the audience, who were cheering louder as I made my way to them. Flashing them a wink I returned to my spot before and the crowd went wild.**

Let 'em wonder how we got this far

'Cause I don't really need to wonder at all

Yeah, after all this time I'm still into you

**Tetra signaled our friends to come up here, and I knew what she was going to do. It was a dance that she made up dedicated to this song, she taught us this dance because she had it made for four people. So we started dancing a little while the music played just before I had to sing again.**

Recount the night that

I first met your mother

And on the drive back to my house

I told you that, I told you that I loved ya

**We laughed as we returned to the dance with Tetra trying to get the crowd to join her, some did, others just watched us in amusement.**

You felt the weight of the world

Fall off your shoulder

And to your favorite song

We sang along to the start of forever

And after all this time I'm still into you

**I walked off the stage and my friends we're still dancing, I went over to the boys and told them to go up there and start dancing with them. They went up there and we started to teach them the next moves for the song.**

I should be over all the butterflies

But I'm into you (I'm into you)

And baby even on our worst nights

I'm into you (I'm into you)

Let 'em wonder how we got this far

'Cause I don't really need to wonder at all

Yeah, after all this time I'm still into you

**I laughed as I watched the boys trying to do the dance, 'Sorry boys but here comes the interesting part' the girls and I started doing a little bit of gymnastics, as I used a little of my magic to change our outfits so we could do our flips, splits and cartwheels after that I changed our outfits back as glitter came raining down. Every one was amazed as we continued up 'till we had to sing again**

Some things just, some things just make sense

And one of those is you and I (Hey)

Some things just, some things just make sense

And even after all this time (Hey)

I'm into you, baby not a day goes by

That I'm not into you

I should be over all the bbutterflies

But I'm into you (I'm into you)

And baby even on our worst nights

I'm into you (I'm into you)

Let 'em wonder how we got this far

'Cause I don't really need to wonder at all

Yeah, after all this time

I'm still into you

(I'm still into you)

I'm still into you

(I'm still into you)

As we finished, everyone cheered and whistled, as we made our way back to our seats we were surrounded by people complimenting us, and asking us to dance. Since we didn't want to be mean we all went to dance with every three people.

As the night was about to end they announced the Lover's King and Queen of the Valentine's Day Dance, "And the King and Queen are... Malon and Link!" the couple made their way up onto the stage.

"I think I'm going to go outside for a bit, I'm not feeling so well all of a sudden" I made my way outside and gazed up into the night sky. I was enjoying my time outside until I heard screaming.

Curious I went back inside, what I saw was the now messed up gymnasium and people hiding or running away. Link turned to me angrily and confused, "This is all your fault!"

"My fault!? I don't even know what happened!" I looked around when I spotted a Keese flying away carrying... Malon. I gasped, why would the Keese want with Malon? "Thats a Keese" I whispered.

"Whatever it was, was looking for you! Or the most important thing in my life, well the Hero's life!"

"And than he spotted the.. Crown and-" I didn't need to finish my sentence to figure it out. "How is it my fault that Malon was taken?"

"I don't know! Maybe if you were here than she wouldn't be taken!" ouch, now that hurt a lot, he didn't have to say that.

"Why does that matter!?"

"Because before it happened Malon said something about being pregnant, but I stopped listening to everything else she said after that, but she said something about not knowing something." Authors Note: Link and Malon have NOT done it yet! I wouldn't be that cruel, but he's forgotten it in his panic attack here)

Oh, I get it, Link thinks that_ he's_ the father, but I know that he's not its either Vaati or Ghiraham, and she was probably telling him that so they could break up. I think being pregnant has turned her soft, normally she'd just tell him that she's breaking up with him.

"Link! Shut up Dammit!" I shouted when he continued his rant and started yelling at me saying how it was my fault and I was getting sick and tired of it. "If we're going to save her, than yelling at me isn't going to help!"

"Than what are we going to do!? I don't see you thinking of ways! In fact I bet your happy that you found out that your the Princess so you can have a perfect life not worrying about others!"

Thats when I lost it, "Thats it! You can say that its all my fault, all you want, hell you could even slap me and it wouldn't bother me much, but don't you fucking dare say that I DON'T care about others! Or that I enjoyed finding out that I am a fucking Princess!"

"Do you think that I like knowing that my parents died to protect ME!? That I've only spent a week with my parents before being taken away and hiding, living while they died!? I've been traveling around Hyrule ever since I was eleven, learning all about everyone and everything.

Did you think that I thought about growing up and being a Princess in my life!? Hell no! I was thinking about things I could do to help others!? The fucking bastard we're living under is making life worse just so he could find ME! My whole life has been a lie!

Now if we're done yelling and accusing I suggest getting ready to travel, tomorrow at dawn I'm leaving to save the sages, and if you want to save your pregnant girlfriend whoses kid probably ISN'T yours than you can meet me at the museum" and with that I turned and ran all the way home, looks like our adventure starts now. Yippee.

**Isn't this interesting? They both don't like each other, Link is so confused and he's turning that into anger and Zelda's the one taking it all in. So what do you think about them now? Any questions or something you didn't understand? Thanks for reading! **


	10. Departure

**Hey! I'm starting to get a mild case of writers block! So frustrating, but don't worry, I'm trying the best I can to overcome it. So if any chapter is starting to suck, you need to tell me ASAP! Thanks for reading and please review! Hopefully I still have it, enjoy!?**

**Zelda P.O.V**

As I ran home I told Impa every thing that's happened so far, (Minus my outburst) and we started packing. We packed lightly, two cloaks, some cooking utensils, two bowls, spare clothes, blankets, pens/pencils, two notebooks, map, some rupees just in case, water and some food.

I promised last night that'd I'd get Link's girlfriend at any cost even if I'd have to die, because apparently it's all my fault that his pregnant girlfriend and her unborn baby is in danger and as much as I hate that bastard right now, I can't put the unborn baby in danger.

Maybe that's just my personality, but I don't think Malon is really that bad and no one deserves to be near Ganondorf. I pulled my hair up into a ponytail and picked out a light blue tank top with a white and navy blue striped blazer and shorts before looking out my window, looks like its time to meet the high tempered jerk._  
_

Sighing, I walked out of my room and headed out back into the stables. My horse, Rosemarie was a flaxen chestnut colored thoroughbred horse, I've had her since I was seven.

"Hey Rosemarie, how are you?" I asked her, brushing her mane, it's been a while since I've ridden her, I love the feeling of the wind on my face, I feel so free. She nuzzled her nose to my cheek, causing me to laugh.

"Come on girl, were going on another adventure, but this time instead of Impa, will have an annoying jerk!" I gently led Rosemarie out of the stables and swung myself on. "To the museum!"

It took a total of five minutes to get there on horse, as we got closer I saw that Link wasn't there yet, _figures as if he'd be up this early, he'll probably be another ten minutes before he gets here._

I tied Rosemarie by a tree and told her to stay while I climbed up the stairs to the museum, weird how museums are up at this time when most people are still sleeping. I waited another five minutes before I saw someone walking towards the museum.

_Finally! _I thought, turning around and walking into the museum, not waiting for him. I looked around the museum while he walked in. "Hello" I said, not looking at him.

"Hi" he said, "Why are we in the museum anyways?"

"Because, Rauru is going to talk to us"

"Who?"

"The Light Sage? Mr. Light? Our AP Legends and Hyrule History teacher? Ring a bell?" I asked rolling my eyes in exasperated at his obliviousness.

"Oh him, he's _the _Light Sage!?" he was turned around, looking at a painting of the Hero and the Master Sword so he couldn't see that Rauru just walked in. I was about to say something when he winked and gestured that I should stay quiet.

I nodded my head as I understood what he was about to do, "Yes, what other Sage of Light is there?" he asked, and Link must not be paying attention because he just continued talking like I had answered and not Rauru himself.

"Well I guess it makes sense he's so o-" Link started and Rauru cut him off.

"Wise? Powerful? Charming?" I tried not to laugh as Rauru continued to compliment himself.

"Well no, I was going to say o-" he turned around and saw that Rauru was standing behind him, "Oh, uh Hi Rauru how are you?" he asked, rubbing the back of his neck nervously as I tried not to burst out laughing.

"Wonderful, now what was that you were going to say?" he asked raising an eyebrow.

"Oh uh, um that you were uh" he looked at me pleadingly to help him out, I sighed, guess I couldn't leave him while he's in trouble.

"That you are outstanding, and wonderful to be by" I finished, Rauru smiled as he watched me help him out.

"Why thank you, now enough chit-chat lets get down to business" he led Link and I into a secret entryway, while we waited Link started talking.

"Um thanks for helping me out back there" he said giving me a friendly smile.

"No problem" I returned his smile.

"But I was going to say old"

"Yeah I kind of figured that out" the door opened and Rauru motioned for us to go in,we looked at each other before I shrugged and followed Rauru into the room. It was a large spacious room, with a large dinning room table in the middle.

In one of the chairs I could see Impa sitting there already. "Impa? What are you doing here?" confused I walked over to Impa.

"This my dear is where all the Sages will come after they have been set free, I am here, but you need to free my powers before I am a complete Sage." she explained, "Rauru kept his powers and I was sent to assist the King and Queen, the others were returned to their temples"

**Links P.O.V**

I watched as Zelda and Impa started talking, that is until Rauru came over to me, "Do you know what you are to do?"

"Not really, all I know is that I need to save my girlfriend, Malon"

"Ah, your still dating Malon.." he trailed of his expression masked, but his eyes were full of disappointment, "Is that truly what you want? Is there a reason why you want to, other than the fact that she's pregnant?"

"Well, we're dating and I love her"

"Do you? Do you truly love her?"

"Yes and I am going to do everything I can to save her" even as I said those things, something in me knew that I was lying, _why do I feel this way? I love Malon, but what's holding me back?_

"I'm sure you will find the answer to that soon enough young Hero" I nodded, knowing he was probably right. "You will go through a lot during this quest, but Zelda will be there to aid you"

_Great I get a, __bossy, rude and selfish princess with magical powers, _it's not that I have something against Zelda, she just seems like someone who'd boss me around, making me do most of the work.

I bet the girl at school was just a cover-up, which made me angry every time I thought or saw her. "So what exactly will we be doing?" I asked storing those thoughts away for later.

"You guys will be traveling around looking for a total of sixteen keys that you must find from the riddles that the protector give you to see if you are worthy enough to have them, than you will use those keys to unlock a door and go through whatever is behind that door.

You must choose the doors wisely, for if you choose the wrong one than your keys will break and you must start all over, the protector will give you new riddles and you'll have to find them in there new locations.

Behind the doors will be trials testing all kinds of things like courage, wisdom, strength, balance, stamina, and your senses. If you make it through the trials than you move on, but if you fail you shall be teleported back outside and will have to face similar test again as well as looking for the keys.

You can only try in the morning around noon, so once you fail you will have to wait a whole day before you can try again, so I suggest you find a place to stay close enough to the Temple. Understand?" that was a lot to take in but I guess it's also simple too, I nodded my head, storing the information in my head.

We joined Zelda and Impa at the table soon after, "Right now I will hive you a map with locations circled and names above it, those are the people you should seek out" he handed Zelda the map and I looked over her shoulder to take a look.

A wave of lavender and honey hit my face, _such a sweet smell and it gives a warm and comfortable feeling, seems familiar but where? Wait- what am I thinking!? _I brought my head back acting like I was done looking at it, and I saw Zelda relax in her seat a little.

Was she sitting rigidly or while I was 'looking' at the map and I didn't realize or was that just my imagination? "You guys should go now if your going to make it to Castle town by sundown" Impa said breaking my train of thought.

"Right" Zelda turned to me, "Come on Link, were traveling by horse, do you have one?"

"Yeah she's at Lon Lon Ranch" my horse was a chestnut colored horse named Epona, she was a wild horse brought in and it seemed like I was the only one who could control her so I bought her and she's currently staying at the Ranch.

I visit as much as I can, but with school and everything that's been going on I didn't visit this week. We walked out of the museum and I saw a horse with a flaxen chestnut color tied to a tree, waiting obediently for its master.

"Ready?" Zelda asked once we made it to the horse, "Oh, yeah, uh Link this is my horse Rosemarie, Rosemarie this is the one I'm talking about" Rosemarie looked at me before turning to Zelda and snorting, nodding her head and Zelda just laughed patting her head.

"Whats so funny?" I asked confused. But Zelda just shook her head and took my hand, before I knew it the feeling I had before came back like the time we got the Master Sword.

A little later, I found that we were at Lon Lon Ranch, I landed on my butt, while Zelda landed on her feet, and surprisingly Rosemarie was here too. "Warn me the next time you do this" I groaned and she helped me up.

"But than there wouldn't be a surprise" she said weakly, I turned to see that she was clutching her stomach slightly and leaning on Rosemarie for support.

"Hey, are you alright?" I asked slightly worried, I've never seen Zelda like this before.

"Just peachy, I teleported two Hylians and a horse, and I'm still alive and well. This is the first time I've teleported a horse plus two people, so I think I'm doing pretty well" she groaned slightly dropping onto the ground.

I reflectively caught her before she fell, she groaned again, "Remind me never to teleport so many things at once, Impa says its not good for the my magic core, that the consequences could be fatal" she mumbled quietly, closing her eyes.

"OK, we really need to rest, just wait here I'll talk to the owner" I gently laid her onto the ground before I got up, she looked really peaceful, like she was napping, _Fuck! Now was not the time to be thinking about this!_

I mentally slapped myself and turned to run to the house when Zelda spoke up, "Link, forget it, I'm fine just get Epona and come back, I'll be fine by than"

"Are you sure, because I know the ranchers"

"Yeah so do I, now go get your horse, the faster you do this the closer you'll get to freeing Malon" she reminded me.

"Oh yeah, I'll be back soon"

"Whatever" she mumbled, as I ran to the stables.

**Zelda's P.O.V**

_Ah, Malon is all I need to say to get him to move faster._ I thought as I began to weave in and out of consciousness, not that I had anything against Malon, just that I had a small crush on Link.

But I'm not sure about that now, he's been acting like a big pain in the you know where, I guess it's time to get up now. I sighed and sat up, wincing slightly in the process, I than felt something sharp poke my back.

I turned around an came face to face with a hideous green pig face, a moblin. I yelped in surprise and jumped away, "Shit!" I twirled around as green crystals swirled around me before it cleared and I turned into Sheik.

I saw that there was about ten moblins quickly surrounding me, _Idiots, _I smirked as they got closer raising their spears. When they got close I closed my eyes teleporting myself up onto the tree above them.

They looked around confused that I could disappear. Smiling I took out a couple of daggers that I kept in my secret pocket and threw it at the unsuspecting moblins, It hit three of them before teleporting behind the fourth one and slitting his throat.

_Four down six to go_, I saw another approaching me from behind and back flipped over him, I kicked him into another moblin as he turned around.

"Ah!" I turned around and saw that one of them had cut my arm while I was busy.

_Damn it_, I did a one-handed cartwheel walkover with my other arm, as they came closer, I pulled out another set of daggers and threw them. They managed to block them and continued to advance on me, while another set of moblins came, _if this keeps up I won't make it that far._ I thought bitterly.

I kicked their spears to the ground, and continued to use close combat on them being careful of my other arm. But it didn't do very much good, soon they were surrounding me.

When I thought that this was probably the end, I saw Link was fighting the moblings too. With new found hope I took out my dagger and started using that against them with new strength.

Once they were all died, he turned to me, "Who are you? And where's Zelda?" Oh, yeah I'm Sheik right now, he must think that I'm- before I could finish he must have taken my silence as if I did something to myself and he tackled me to the ground.

I groaned, "Nice to see you again too, Link" I said sarcastically.

"How do you know my- Wait Zelda?"

"One and only, now if your not going to let me go than..." the position we were in was kind of getting uncomfortable, his face was about five inches away. I closed my eyes and teleported out from under him and was instead next to him while he fell down due to the loss of support.

He yelped in surprise as he went down, "I thought you said you'd warn me before you teleported again"

"Sorry" I helped him up, "I'll try to remember that the next time" he nodded his head, accepting that answer.

"So, what's up with the outfit?"

"This, is Sheik, my alter-ego. You know for things I can't do as Zelda"

"So how do you change into your alter-ego? Is it like changing into a costume?"

"No" I laughed, "that'd take to long, it's a much faster process" I took a step back and twirled, the same green crystals swirled around me before disappearing and leaving Zelda in Shiek's place. "See? Quick and easy"

"Cool, Hey! Your bleeding!" he pointed at my arm and other various places where I got cut.

"Oh yeah," I winced the pain suddenly shooting up my arm. "Guess I kinda forgot about those" I said sheepishly.

"Here let me see it" before I could protest, saying that I was fine, he grabbed my arm causing me to wince at the contact and he muttered a sorry before inspecting my wounds.

_I wonder if he knows how close we are!? Or that my heart rate just increased slightly?_ I started to drift into my own world of thought looking to the side and didn't notice that Link seemed to be thinking similarly and staring at me turning slightly red.

He finished soon after and as I turned to face him, I saw that he was (Still) looking at me. He quickly turned away, clearing his throat trying to act causal, "So, you ready to go?" I looked at him questionably, why was he acting so weird now?

I shrugged those questions off, for now at least and nodded my head. I saw his horse Epona, "Oh! She's such a beautiful horse!" I started to walk over to Epona.

"Wait! She's not good with people other than me!" Link tried to warn me, but I didn't listen, I continued to head towards Epona.

"Oh, she can't be so bad" I started humming 'Epona's Song' and gently and carefully started to pet her. She was startled at first but then settled down and started nuzzling closer to me. "See? She's so sweet," I giggled

Link stood there confused, "Thats weird, your the first person besides me not to get hurt when trying to approach her" he scratched his head in confusion.

"Guess that makes me special Huh?" I asked scratching Epona's head affectionally as she neigh'ed in response, I didn't notice that Link was smiling slightly at me and that he muttered _In more ways than one._

"Well, should we get going or what?" He asked looking at the sky.

"Sure! To Castle Town to plan!" I skipped over to Rosemarie, expertly getting on. And with that we headed off, our adventure officially starting, as well as strange feelings, drama and fun!

**Hope you liked that little ZeldaXLink moment! Yes, they are starting to realize that maybe the other person won't be that bad. Their adventure is starting and so is school! :( Goodbye three day weekend, hello torturous building full of homework! Help! Haha, anyways please R&R, I'd like to know if my writers block is changing the story at all! See you next time!**


End file.
